Buscando la fe entre las sombras
by coco cullenswan
Summary: Dos almas con algo en común, una hecha para rescatar, la otra para ser salvada. El mundo tiene acuerdos entre el bien y el más los cuales desconocemos. ¿Que hacer cuando tu vida no te pertenece? Edward debe enfrentarse de nuevo a los demonios que desde que nació lo persiguen,a los mismos que le quitaron a su mejor amigo, a los mismos que ahora quieren quitarle a su amada,a su Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Buscando la fe más allá de las sombras**

31 de octubre del 2006

El cielo parecía estar molesto la lluvia era imparable y golpeaba las calles de manera tempestuosa y en el pequeño parque un joven pelo cobrizo de apenas diecisiete años se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo sin vida de alguien más. El joven dejaba escapar un llanto seco y desgarrado desde el fondo de su alma mientras le gritaba al cielo improperios y reclamos que cualquiera ajeno a la situación pensaría que no tenían sentido, sin embargo las personas que se escondían tras los arbustos que estaban detrás de la rendija de la parte trasera del lugar, observaban apenados la escena que se reproducía justo al frente. Ellos habían ayudado en todo lo que pudieron y eran consientes de las pocas posibilidades de rescatar el alma del joven moreno sin vida que el otro chico abrazaba sin encontrar la resignación y aceptación ante la muerte de este. Ellos sabían cuán difícil sería aceptar nuevamente el triunfo del mal sobre el bien. Pero todo fue inesperado y muy pronto. El no tenía la experiencia, no tenía la formación y lo más importante no tenía fe.

Las sirenas de la policía y de la ambulancia se escucharon por toda la siempre tranquila calle Weber donde muchos vecinos alarmados por la situación salían a los umbrales de sus puertas. La lluvia parecía caer con más intensidad y los truenos eran implacables, sin duda el cielo no estaba contento. Apresuradamente bajaron policías y asistentes médicos que con mucho esfuerzo lograron separar al joven del cuerpo inerte, un hombre rubio abrazo a él sollozante joven y comenzó su inspección más que profesional sentimental.

- Edward hijo, ¿Qué ha pasado?- angustiosamente pregunto, pero solo recibió como respuesta un sollozo mas fuerte por parte de Edward- hijo por dios no paras de sangrar- la nariz del joven sangraba de forma desmedida mientras entre llantos logro decir.

- ¡es mi culpa! ¡todo es mi culpa! ¡murió por mi culpa!-se escucho por encima de los relámpagos su desesperada confirmación.

- Sr. Cullen el joven Cleawather está muerto- Edward se aferro con mas fuerza al pecho de su padre, el ya lo sabía pero era difícil escucharlo de otra persona. el Sr. Cullen aun sorprendido y completamente confundido pidió asistencia médica para su hijo que se negaba a separarse de él. La situación lo sobrepasaba y Edward Cullen no tardo en entrar en una crisis nerviosa tuvieron que sedarlo para llevarlo al hospital.

...

La causa de la muerte se Seth Cleawather vecino de los Cullen y mejor amigo de Edward era desconocida, tenia marcas en las manos y por todos los brazos parecían una especie de estrella de seis puntas. El sr Cullen no tuvo otra opción que darle la penosa noticia a los padres del joven.

El ambiente en el hospital era un completo desastre. Se escuchaba el llanto de la Sra. Sue y su hija Leah que aun no superaban el shock inicial que representaba la pérdida de su hijo y hermano respectivamente. Edward continuaba en estado crítico pues la hemorragia de su nariz tardo en ser controlada, así que la Sra. Esme también lloraba desconsoladamente por su hijo y por su otro niño pues ella casi crio al joven Cleawather. Cuando Esme quiso darle el pésame a la familia de este; ellos fueron oscos y dieron a entender que el culpable era su hijo que había metido a su niño en cosas diabólicas y otra cantidad de blasfemias y acusaciones.

Mas tarde esa noche aun no paraba de llover y Edward fue llevado a su casa, parecía haber entrado en un estado de negación y se repetía que Seth no había muerto.

...

El día del entierro de Seth había llegado y todos asistieron al acto del sepelio a expensas de no ser aceptados en el mismo, Leah le grito ASESINO a Edward y le grito a Sra. Sue que ella acepto el trato, que ella regalo el alma de su propio hijo. Ella comenzó a gritar que no había más culpable que el e hizo que este tuviera otra crisis nerviosa y fuera nuevamente internado.

La autopsia había revelado que las causas de la muerte de Seth fueron naturales algo completamente extraño dado la corta edad del joven. No hubo investigación sobre la muerte pero el decaimiento de la Sra. Sue fue muy rápido entro en una depresión que a los días la llevo a la muerte y el Sr. Harry Cleawather en conjunto con su hija se marcharon de la ciudad.

El caso de Edward fue diagnosticado paranoia pues no dejaba de hablar sobre una corte celestial y los elegidos por el bien y por el mal. Muy a pesar de la negación de Esme Edward tuvo que ser ingresado y hospitalizado en un psiquiátrico. Destruyendo la felicidad de sus padres y su pequeña hermana Alice que tenía solo quince años y no entendía nada.

Las terapias que recibió Edward lo hicieron aceptar su aparente locura y regresarlo a un estado más realista donde tenía mayor percepción sobre las cosas. Su creciente recuperación hizo que dos años más tarde recibiera el alta y los acontecimientos sucedido para la noche de halloween de ese 2006 jamás fueron mencionadas. Sin embargo Edward no fue el mismo, vivía encerrado en su propio mundo. Termino de graduarse sin ningún amigo, su hermana Alice le tenía miedo y sus padres estaban tan tristes por su cambio.

Cuatro años más tarde el Sr. Cullen fue transferido al hospital de Seattle por lo que la mudanza fue casi inmediata incluyendo la matriculación de los jóvenes Cullen en la universidad de ese lugar. Alice cursaba el segundo año para sacar su licenciatura en literatura y Edward estaba en su último año de medicina. Este ultimo parecía no notar los cambios que sucedían a su alrededor pues su vida se había convertido en una completa monotonía y con el tiempo se separo completamente de su alrededor y se mantenía ausente la mayoría del tiempo. En su antigua universidad lo catalogaban como zombi pero uno muy inteligente pues llevaba todas sus materias eximidas y para su último año fue recomendado en el hospital que iba a dirigir su padre en Seattle.

Así que allí estaban Cullen comenzando una nueva vida con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran para todos.

**!FF me confundio y aun no entiendo como pero Borre la historia! D: por eso es que la estoy subiendo de nuevo disculpen...**

**un abrazo a todas mis lectoras... se que tengo tiempo sin acyualizar, estoy en ya escribiendo sobre el capitulo siguiente!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.**

**_Cada mañana al despertarnos tenemos dos opciones: podemos optar por sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos o sentirnos mal. ¿Por qué vamos a elegir esto último? __Norman Vincent Peale_**

**_..._**

El cielo estaba oscurecido por la nubes que lo cubrían, pero los ánimos de Isabella una niña de apenas ocho años no decaían, esa tarde como todos los días corrió hasta su casa, esta vez tomada de la mano de su prima Kate. Extrañamente ese día su madre no fue a recogerla, por lo que su prima que estaba en dos cursos más avanzados que ella, pero igualmente en el mismo colegio la acompaño ya que su apartamento quedaba tres pisos más arriba que el de ella. Después de pasar varias avenidas de la congestionada y muy transitada ciudad de Phoenix llegaron a un edificio de unos diez pisos. Subieron al ascensor y Kate escuchaba como la pequeña Bella le narraba animadamente su día, presiono el botón cuatro y apenas abrieron las puertas soltó la mano de Isabella que corrió a toda prisa a la puerta de su departamento. Kate la seguía sin apuro.

Nada más al entrar en la estancia un escalofrió recorrió a Bella de la cabeza a los pies, su ánimo disminuyo mientras llamaba a voz de grito a su madre, nada se escuchaba solo el eco de su voz. Fue a la cocina y nada… la habitación de su madre, la de ella y nada…entonces entro al baño y un grito ahogado salió de su pequeña boca. Corrió hasta la bañera y se arrodillo en el piso mientras tomaba las ensangrentadas manos de René su madre… ella no entendía pero sabía que eso no era bueno e inevitables lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas y suavemente le hablaba.

-¿Mami? ¡Mami despierta!-tomo las mejillas de su madre y repitió lentamente- mami despierta…abre tus ojitos-tocaba sus parpados mientras lastimosamente le pedía que despertara, que había llegado de la escuela y su maestra le había castigado.

No había respuesta y las muñecas de los brazos de su madre sangraban cada vez más y el llanto de la pequeña Bella para eseentonces era desconsolado.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? – Kate la llamo desde la sala pero Bella no le contesto, entonces comenzó a buscarla habitación por habitación estaba por entrar en al cuarto de su prima cuando escucho los pequeños sollozos de la niña desde del baño.

Entro en el pequeño lugar y al ver la imagen de bella arrodillada en cuclillas en el suelo con su cabecita en el estomago de su tía que yacía en la bañera con sus manos descansando a cada lado y sangrando en forma desmedida. Una exclamación salió de sus labios mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la boca ante semejante situación.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios!-repitió la joven de apenas once años que no podía tener una visión más esclarecida que la de la de su pequeña prima que inmediatamente giro con lagrimas en sus ojos y angustiosamente le pregunto.

- Kate mami no despierta ¿Por qué no despierta?

Pero Kate no salía del shock y Bella continuaba preguntando. De repente un grito agudo salió de su garganta.

-¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDA!

-¿Por qué pides ayuda? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mami no va a despertar?- pobre Isabella su inocencia no le permitía ver lo que realmente sucedía.

Kate siguió gritando hasta que varios vecinos entraron y llamaron a una ambulancia, nadie se atrevía a tocar a la Sra. Dwyer así como nadie se atrevía a separar a la pequeña niña que aun llorando abrasaba el cuerpo de su madre y solo preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Cuándo despertara mami?

Los paramédicos llegaron tomaron el pulso de la mujer y con mucho esfuerzo la separaban de su hija que lloraba a todo pulmón y que corrió hasta situarse al lado de la camilla que movían hasta el carro con luces brillantes donde llevaban a su mama dormida, de repente algo cambio y Isabella solo pudo ver como su mama comenzaba a sufrir espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo. René apretó la mano de Isabella y abrió sus ojos que estaban rojos como la sangre y de su voz logro gritar.

- ¡DILES QUE NO! ¡DILES QUE NO!- eso fue todo y dejo que la oscuridad la llevara con ella.

...

La respiración de Isabella era agitada así como el latido de su corazón. Otra mañana que despertaba teniendo la misma horrorosa pesadilla que por más que deseara evitar se reproducía noche tras noches reviviendo lo que ese trágico día paso y que hoy entender que su madre se había quitado la vida hacia el dolor más profundo. Limpio sus mejillas cargadas de lágrimas y se dispuso a tomar una ducha aun, no salía el sol y debían ser como las cinco o seis de la mañana.

Doce años han pasado desde entonces, después de lo sucedido Bella se mudo con su padre al pequeño y siempre lluvioso pueblo de Forks. Al comienzo como todo, la adaptación fue difícil su padre era un hombre de pocas palabras y ella constantemente preguntaba cuando su madre regresaría del cielo. Ella creía que morir era un paseo y que si su mami se sentía sola en ese paseo tendría que volver para buscarla; esto perturbo al inexperto padre ya que su hija inconscientemente deseaba morir y acompañar a su madre.

El tiempo transcurrió y la pequeña Bella comprendió lo que la muerte significaba y aprendió a sobrellevarlo. Consiguió amigos y el aguajero que su madre había dejado se sentía menos vacio si estaba rodeada de gente, cosa que poco sucedía, sin embargo y a pesar de todo Bella era una hermosa niña que siempre sonreirá y que con el tiempo termino cuidando ella de su padre en lugar de él a ella. Su adolescencia llego y para entonces la joven Swan era poseedora de una madurez admirable con la que acepto la entrada de Sara, la novia de Charlie con la que se caso cuando ella apena tenia quince años.

Sus amigos no eran muchos pero si muy unidos, sin embargo con quien mantenía una estrecha relación era con la rubia y muy esbelta Rosalie Hale, una chica que digamos no tenía una historia mejor que Bella, cuando tenía doce su padrastro abuso de ella y quien estuvo para ella fue Bella, al igual que la única que conocía los deseos ocultos y los secretos de Isabella era Rose; una cuidaba de la otra. Las pesadillas por extraño que parezca no aparecieron sino hasta que Bella tenía dieciséis años, en una noche en la que después de una expedición del instituto se recostó temprano y a pasadas horas de la madrugada despertó a todos con sus gritos y llanto quejumbroso. Primero Charlie creyó que era normal por lo que solo se limitaba a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien ahora, pero Bella no le creía ¿es que acaso René regresaría? Para que él se atreviera a asegurarle que todo estaba bien o acaso el podía explicarle porque su madre se quito la vida sin importarle nada más.

Las pesadillas continuaron torturándola noche tras noche, sus ojeras eran marcadas y la preocupación de su padre estaba en ascenso por lo que acepto la sugerencia de su esposa ahora embarazada quien le aconsejo que la joven debía recibir ayuda profesional. Y así fue. Por un tiempo Bella recibió terapias y la situación mejoro ya no gritaba en las noches ni despertaba a todos con su llanto pero eso no significo que los sueños la hubiesen abandonado, sino que más bien, ella aprendió a aguantarlos así como todo lo demás. Las terapias siguieron por varios meses hasta que decidió que fue suficiente.

El tiempo pasó y el avanzado embarazo de su madrasta Sara ocupaba toda la atención de su padre y una creciente envidia se situó en ella ya que si desde el matrimonio se sintió un poco desplazada e ignorada, desde el anuncio de la llegada del nuevo miembro el sentimiento de desplazo creció pues estaba acostumbrada a ser hija única. Un día faltando dos meses para la fecha del parto y estando ellas solas en casa ya que Charlie tenía que quedarse hasta tarde en la estación, la puerta de Bella fue tocada y cuando la abrió tenia al frente a su madrastra con ambas manos en su abultado vientre se quejaba y tenía sus piernas llenas de sangre, rápidamente bella llamo al 911 y en menos de veinte minutos recibían la ayuda necesaria. Lastimosamente aquella noche Sara perdió a su bebe y bella se sintió inmensamente culpable por los sentimientos que albergaba su alma y que solo Rosalie conocía y comprendía.

La pérdida afecto fuertemente al matrimonio pero igual lograron superarlo. Más tarde las cosas se pusieron peor pues en el siguiente año las dos veces que logro quedar embarazada ambas fueron abortos espontáneos de lo más raros y el matrimonio entro en una crisis que si en un tiempo Isabella deseo en esos momentos la situación hacia que su corazón se estrujara ¿es que acaso era una mala persona? y se reprendiera así misma al ver el dolor en el que ahora no solo vivía su madrastra sino también su padre.

El tiempo de dejar el instituto llego y sus planes estaban trazados y resueltos ahora que le llego su aceptación en la universidad de Seattle al igual que Rosalie ambas pensaban establecerse en la casa de su prima Kate con quien no había perdido contacto y además hace dos años que estudiaba en esa ciudad y vivía sola en los suburbios en una enorme casa costeada por su generoso padre. Todo estaba arreglado, el momento de las despedidas llego solo serian unas horas de distancia pero igual le dolía separarse de su único apoyo en los últimos diez años, su padre, también en el fondo de su corazón a pesar de las diferencias tampoco quería dejar a su madrastra pues era buena amiga y sabia escuchar y mentalmente deseaba que algún día la perdonara por desear que no quedara embarazada.

Dos años más tarde nos regresan al punto de tiempo actual en el que Bella lleva su vida como estudiante del segundo año de literatura, los tiempos difíciles quedaron atrás hoy tenia veinte años de edad y compartía una hermosa convivencia con su mejor amiga y su prima. Era una joven llena de vida y entusiasmo. Solo algo no cambia, sus pesadillas de las que aunque tratara de ocultarlo Rose y K eran consiente y que por petición de ella no se hablaba del tema.

.

.

.

Esa mañana luego de su odioso despertar y de una necesitada ducha Bella se dispuso a trotar en las tranquilas calles con ropa deportiva su cabello atado en una improvisada coleta alta y sus adorados tenis. Corría calle abajo mientras que escuchaba en su mp3 un poco de música clásica, era una mañana soleada y dentro de un par de horas tendría que asistir a la universidad, así que dio vuelta en su trotar y comenzó a caminar de regreso calle arriba, su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo anunciando un nuevo mensaje. No detuvo su caminar saco un auricular de su oreja y comenzó a leer mientras caminaba.

**"_Bellis no olvides llevarme los apuntes esta tarde sabes que moriré si no apruebo el parcial."_**

**_Ali._**

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, era Alice la chica nueva del otro lado del país que tenía menos de un mes conociéndola y que como un torbellino había terminando siendo algo así como amigas y se había ganado su cariño y el de Rosalie y Kate, sorprendente no? Pero todo el que conoce a Alice la adora inmediatamente. Bella se dispuso a responderle mientras seguía caminando distraídamente cuesta arriba.

**"_fuiste ayer a mi casa ¿Cómo es que olvidaste llevártelos? Igual te los llevo. No te preocupes" _**

**_Bells._**

Pulso la tecla enviar y fue entonces que fue consiente de lo irresponsable que estaba siendo al escribir mientras camina entre calles, pero fue muy tarde estaba en mitad de un cruce y el rechinar de unas llantas de un auto frenar fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en la inconciencia.

.

.

.

Los Cullen tenían casi un mes en Seattle y se podía sentir el optimismo de la familia por salir adelante. Todos se habían ajustado bien en el lugar. Como dirían nada más aburrido y calmado que los suburbios, pero era el lugar ideal, transmitía la paz que en esos momentos necesitaban. Alice estaba feliz en la nueva facultad y Edward se acostumbro bastante bien a la de él y hace un par de semanas comenzó a trabajar como ayudante en el hospital, dentro de algunos meses comienza su residencia así que eso le sirve de practica además que siempre está rodeado de personas y cuando esta con un paciente la dinámica era profesional y a Carlise le emocionaba ver a su hijo actuar como otro del equipo que se involucraba con sus casi colegas y de vez en cuando aparecía incluso la sombra de una sonrisa. Esme estaba contenta con las novedades e incluso ella y su hija hablaban más con Edward desde que están en ese lugar.

Esa mañana Edward se había quedado dormido y fue su padre que llegando de su guardia nocturna que lo despertó para que se apresurara o llegaría tarde al hospital. Así que eso explicaba los 120km/h que marcaba el velocímetro de su auto, él sabía que no era correcto manejar tan rápido estando aun en la zona de la urbanización sin embargo no podía bajar la velocidad pues llegaría mas tarde de lo que ya era, estaba por llegar a un cruce cuando su móvil sonó maldijo entre dientes sabía que era del trabajo por lo que rápidamente saco el teléfono del bolsillo y presiono para contestar; cuando alzo de nuevo su vista al frente, enterró su pies hasta el fondo del freno una chica estaba parada justo en el medio de la calle completamente inmóvil y a pesar de que al instante freno igual el auto le llego a ella aventándola al suelo.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- Edward se bajo corriendo del auto a asistir a la joven en medio de la calle.

Le hizo una revisión visual percatándose del hijo de sangre que corría la parte baja de su cabeza y rogando por qué solo fuera superficial, reviso y dio las gracias a dios, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta que el golpe fue leve no necesitaba puntos y no debía tardar en despertar. Mientras seguía revisándola pudo darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era la chica, tenía la tés clara era casi albina con un largo y ondulado cabello de un precioso color castaño. Como predijo la chica comenzó a despertar desorientada y el rápidamente quedo atrapado en esos enormes ojos color chocolate.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quién eres?- pregunto ella con la voz pastosa y un poco confundida tratando de incorporarse.

-Hey tómatelo con calma- dijo esta vez Edward deteniendo su movimiento y tratando de pensar en algo más que los ojos de esa chica- te acabo de atropellar, lo siento estaba distraído- dijo apenado mientras se pasaba una mano desordenando su cabello ayudo a incorporarse y comenzó a encaminarla hasta su auto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-ella aun no coordinaba ningún pensamiento bien, por lo que todavía no terminaba de comprender que le había pasado.

-Veamos. Yo soy Edward Cullen y accidentalmente te he atropellado por lo que ahora pienso llevarte a un hospital para que te revisen como se debe-explico pausadamente cada palabra mientras que no despegaba su vista de ella-¿recuerdas tu nombre? ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y hoy es trece de marzo- dijo como si nada pero aun estaba pensando en lo que lo que él le había dicho.

- Bien Isabella…

-Bella-lo interrumpió

-¿eh?

-No me gusta Isabella, solo Bella- se sintió tonta al explicarle eso a aquel extraño.

-Bien Bella, estoy muy apenado contigo y te llevare al hospital donde trabajo y te hagan una placa para confirmar que todo está bien.

- No es necesario. Enserio. Siempre me pasa- dijo esta vez sonrojada. Edward la miraba, la situación se estaba poniendo ridícula. El la había atropellado y su deber era asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

- Por mi paz mental acompáñame.

Esta vez no se negó le dolía mucho la cabeza y además estaba un poco mareada así que sin discutir mas, ambos subieron al auto y durante el camino restante se sumieron cada uno en sus propios pensamientos y de vez en cuando Edward le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

Llegaron y el la ayudo a bajar y la dirijo a la sala de emergencias. Donde el mismo la reviso y condujo al cuarto de rayos X. Bella apenas si caía en cuenta de lo que paso, todavía le parecía todo tan absurdo, fue atropellada por un doctor. Un hermoso doctor que olía increíble y parecía haberse caído del cielo. Tal vez todos esos pensamientos tan estúpidos que ahora rondaban su mente fueran consecuencia del golpe; Que por cierto no resulto ser nada grave solo una pequeña contusión.

Estaba sentada en una camilla mientras esperaba que Edward apareciera con el alta. Y así fue, minutos después apareció Edward acompañado con un hombre mayor, otro doctor, que le receto un par de analgésicos para el dolor y firmo su alta.

-Bella recuerda regresar inmediatamente si presentas nauseas o mareos- recordó Edward que parecía nervioso ante la inminente despedida.

- De acuerdo. Lo hare- sonrió agradecida mientras se incorporaba.

- De nuevo disculpa, fui un irresponsable y…

- Nada de eso yo estaba en medio de la calle distraída, fue mi culpa.

Edward pensaba rebatir eso pero fue llamado por los altavoces y a penas si se despidió de ella. El también pensaba en lo raro y distinta que fue su mañana y sonrió como hace un tiempo no lo hacía.

...

Bella no había terminado de entrar a su casa cuando Rosalie corrió a su encuentro reclamándole por no contestar el celular, que donde estaba pues Alice la había llamado preguntando por ella que tampoco le contestaba.

-Yo no he recibido ninguna llamada…yo-no continuo pues se dio cuenta que no cargaba con ella su móvil- mierda debí dejarlo en su auto- dijo para sí.

-¿Qué auto? Diablos Isabella tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado.

Bella se sintió un poco culpable, pero luego de explicarle por todo lo que pasó esa mañana Rosalie se preocupo más y le recrimino que no le hubiera avisado. Pero el tema quedo zanjado por petición de Bella y se fue a descansar tal como se le había pedido en el hospital, pensó en llamar a su móvil para que Edward se lo regresara pronto, estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero se dio cuenta de lo ocupado que debía estar y decidió dejarlo para más tarde. Acostada en su cama poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo mientras que unos ojos verdes se colaban en sus sueños. Si esa fue la primera vez que soñó con Edward Cullen y seguro no sería la última.

...

**¿Y bien? hehehe seehh ya lo explique en el prologo. Se me borro la historia bla, bla, bla...**

**Un abrazo enrome a todas mis lectoras disulpen la tardanza con los capis, si lo se de paso no hay nuevo capi pero viene en camino :D**

**Nos leemos en el proximo... XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.**

**...**

Hacia un frio de los mil demonios. Todo el día había llovido sin parar y el ambiente esa tarde aun era húmedo y el cielo seguía encapotado, pero para Isabella no importaba, bastantes días como ese había soportado en Forks. Camina de prisa por las calles mirando a todos lados, sentía como si la siguieran, no estaba muy lejos de su casa pero igual la sensación no le gustaba. Hoy hacen ya dos días de su fatídico y raro accidente. Si dos días desde que lo conoció a él. Dos días desde que sueña con él.

Entro en la pequeña cafetería y con cuidado se saco los guantes de las manos, la temperatura era agradable allí adentro. Recorrió el lugar con su vista y miro fijo una mesa que estaba en la parte más apartada del lugar. Donde pudo ver la silueta de un hombre alto y con un inconfundible cabello revuelto y de un fascinante color rojizo, la misma persona que en los últimos dos días protagonizo sus sueños. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras se acercaba y no fue precisamente por el frio.

El mantenías su vista en la tasa de chocolate caliente que estaba entre sus manos, no tardo en sentir la presencia de ella. Alguien abrió de nuevo la puerta del lugar y una corriente de aire pasó e hizo que sus fosas nasales se inundaran con un muy apetecible olor a lluvia y fresias que desprendía el cabello de la dulce Bella. Levanto su cabeza y al ver el rostro hermoso con su ya característico rubor, y que su mente no le había hecho justicia. En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa que hizo que la respiración de Bella se entrecortara, los sueños de ella tampoco le habían hecho justicia. Ella le regreso la sonrisa un poco aturdida mientras se sentaba al frente de Edward.

Ambos se miraron sin decir ninguna palabra, era como si quisieran alargar el momento lo más que pudieran. Sabían para que estaban reuniendose. Él le regresaría su teléfono, ella le agradecería y se iría. Pero la verdad ninguno de los dos quería eso.

-¿Cómo sigues del golpe en tu cabeza? ¿no sentiste ningún otro síntoma aparte del dolor?- Edward fue el primero en romper el silencio quería escuchar la voz de la joven chica.

-Bien la verdad es que bastante bien ya ni la cabeza me duele- Edward se relajo ante la afirmación.

-Eso es bueno- sonrió amablemente.

El silencio se instalo entre los dos, no era incomodo, más bien era algo que le transmitía paz a ambos. Lo inevitable se acercaba. Edward se inclino en la mesa y dejo lentamente el móvil de Bella en medio de la mesa.

-Lamento no poder habértelo regresado antes-se disculpo pausadamente.

- No te preocupes- Bella tomo su teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsa- gracias.

-De nada.

-¿Hace cuanto eres doctor?

-¿Qué estudias?

Ambos se echaron a reír al ver que hablaron al mismo tiempo. Edward recobro la compostura rápido y agrego.

-Aun no me graduó. Estoy en mi último año, pero estoy ayudando en el hospital que mi padre dirige. Bella lo miro con admiración-tu turno.

-Vaya. Yo pues nada en comparación- rio tímidamente- curso mi segundo año en literatura.

-Eso es bueno, me gusta mucho leer y mi hermana también está estudiando lo mismo que tú en ese mismo año.

Bella comenzó a pensar, hermana. Su apellido. Cullen. Alice Cullen.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermana?

-Alice, Alice Cullen ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?- Bella asintió animadamente- que coincidencia.

-Si ella ve muchas clases conmigo y con mi mejor amiga Rose.

-Así que estuve a punto de matar a la nueva amiga de mi hermana en un accidente-razono Edward en tono de broma, lo que hizo que Bella se sintiera en más confianza y lo golpeara cariñosamente en el hombro.

-¡Estoy aquí! Y estoy viva- ambos rieron.

Era fácil para ambos hablar. Era algo natural. Siguieron hablando por un rato mas conociéndose, Edward aun se sentía un poco cohibido pero la comodidad que le daba la compañía de Bella le permitió expresarse sin problema y se sorprendió de lo fácil que era y que sin importar el tiempo que llevaba sin hacerlo, esa tarde rio mucho y se sentí bien hacerlo. El momento de la despedida llego, era la hora del crepúsculo. Intercambiaron sus números telefónicas y con la promesa de un nuevo encuentro ambos fueron cada quien a su casa. Edward había insistido en acercar a Bella pero ella con lo terca que es no lo permitió señalando que no quería causare molestias.

.

.

.

Los días siguieron su curso y la semana paso sin más. A pesar de haberse prometido verse de nuevo el tiempo para ambos era limitado y esa semana les fue imposible al igual que la siguiente. Edward por su parte estaba abarrotado de pruebas por la culminación su año en medicina lo que representaba un trabajo duro en su prometedora tesis y Bella aunque de diferente manera también tenía que presentar los finales que le permitirían terminar el primer corte de su segundo año en la facultad.

Aquella mañana que daba comienzos a los soleados días de junio, una Bella sonriente y muy casada termino su ultimo final y alegremente había aceptado en conjunto con Rose asistir a una cena cortesía de Alice, Bella no dudo en aceptar sabia quien estaría en esa cena; y un conocido cosquilleo crecía en su estomago. Alice aun no sabía sobre la casi nula amistada existente entre su hermano y su mejor amiga por lo que no entendía el entusiasmo de esta ultima por dicha cena y solo supuso que sería por conocer a sus padres.

La noche llego y aunque la cena no era para nada formal Isabella y Rosalie habían vestido unos hermosos vestidos hasta la rodilla. El de Rosalie era negro de tirantes con un escote del tipo corazón que se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta la cintura y de allí caía hasta sus rodillas en pliegues largos, acompañado de unos altos pero no exagerados tacones negros. Bella llevaba vestido también pero el de ella era de un color azul claro que se ajustaba a su pecho con una adorable cinta blanca que terminaba en un lazo en la espalda, desde allí caía hasta la parte baja de sus muslos solo un poco arriba de la rodilla, con su cabello suelto y unas zapatillas blancas que le daban un toque tierno. Rosalie había insistido en que llevara unos tacones pero ella se negó completamente sabia su poca coordinación y lo que menos quería era parecer una tonta al frente de Edward.

Rosalie aparco su coche al frente de una enorme casa blanca que para sorpresa de Bella quedaba a solo unas cuadras de su casa. Bajaron y ni siquiera habían llegado a la puerta cuando una cantarina y chillona Alice enfundada en un vestido rosa salió a darles la bienvenida. Abrazo a cada una y las acompaño adentro. Fueron recibidas por una señora alta con facciones iguales a las de Alice y unos hermosos ojos verdes iguales a lo de Edward y con cabello largo color caramelo.

-Chicas ella es mi madre Esme

-Mucho gusto señora Cullen- dijo Rosalie mientras extendía su mano. Esme cariñosamente la tomo y la jalo para darle un maternal abrazo.

-Nada de señora cariño, solo Esme-se separo de Rosalie y abrazo a Bella amorosamente.

-Yo soy Bella y ella es Rosalie- dijo bella cuando se separaron.

La estancia era hermosa, perfectamente decorado en tonos claros con arreglos florales y cuadros enmarcados de muy buen gusto. Caminaron hasta la sala, un lugar amplio con un juego de muebles cómodos de un color marfil, Contrastando de forma armoniosa con el lugar. Bella y Rosalie se sentaron en el sofá mientras que Alice y Esme lo hicieron en asientos individuales.

-Mi esposo y mi hijo no deben de tardar- aseguro Esme. La imagen tan maternal que representaba esa mujer hizo que algo se removiera en el interior de Bella provocándole un deje de melancolía. Era la ausencia de su madre. René.

-Si mi hermano y mi papa siempre se quedan más de la cuenta en el hospital. Sabias que el lugar recibe más de quince pacientes al día producto de un accidente de tránsito. Es increíble lo inconscientes que algunas personas pueden ser.- Alice parloteaba sin parar y pronto Rosalie la acompaño.

-Si bueno deberías saber que hace un par de semanas un idiota atropello Bella aquí mismo, en la urbanización.

-Cariño ¿eso es cierto? ¿estás bien?- la preocupación de Esme fue inmediata y Alice también esperaba una contestación de parte de Bella que para ese momento tenia las mejillas de un fuerte color carmín y maldecía internamente a Rose por sacar justo ese tema a colación.

-Si estoy bien- contesto pasivamente mirando a Esme, luego volteo a encarar a Alice que estaba a punto de decir algo que Bella de inmediato interrumpió- y si no dije nada fue porque de verdad no tuvo mayor importancia y la mayor parte de la culpa fue mía…- pensaba continuar con la explicación, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Edward y su padre.

-Cielo dejarme presentarte a estas encantadoras chicas que le han dado una buena acogida a Alice en la facultad-Esme beso cuidadosamente los labios de su esposo y tomo tanto la bata como la poca indumentaria que este traía en un maletín para guardarlo en una mesa que estaba a comienzos de otro pasillo.

-Carlise Cullen señoritas- Bella y Rosalie extendieron su mano y cada una se presento. Bella no despegaba sus ojos de Edward que la miraba con una clara interrogación en su cara por la sorpresa- y este- tomo el hombro de Edward- es mi hijo Edward Cullen.

Las chicas lo saludaron pero a Carlise con lo perceptivo que era no le paso desapercibido el apretón de manos un poco largo que su hijo le dio a la chica morena y la sonrisa que sin mucho esfuerzo apareció en sus labios durante el saludo. Alice irrumpió regresando de nuevo a la conversación que sostenían tan solo unos minutos atrás.

-¿Bella no pusiste una denuncia?- Bella la miro confundida- al conductor- recordó Alice- ¿se dio a la fuga?

-¿Conductor y denuncia?- esta vez intervino Carlise, todos estaban sentándose en la mesa y Edward quedaba justo al frente de Bella, esta se hundía cada vez más en su silla mientras Esme le explicaba a su marido lo que le sucedió a Bella.

-Tal vez el conductor estaba algo apurado y solo fue un accidente que no llego a mayores- Edward que ya había entendido a que iba todo el tema trataba de quedar lo mejor posible pero todo era en vano pues su pequeña hermana era peor que un abogado criminalista.

-Pero qué tal si hubiese pasado a mayores- rebatió Alice- que tal si ella estuviera internada muy grave en un hospital- esto último hizo que Rosalie se estremeciera y agregara:

-Fue una total irresponsabilidad por parte de conductor.

-Tal vez ella también tuviera un poco de culpa- agrego Edward bastante nervioso ante tantas acusaciones. Todos excepto Bella lo miraron como si estuviera loco y el simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Insisto en que debió denunciarlo- le dijo Alice a Rosalie, lo que hizo que reanudaran su discusión sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Edward. Los señores Cullen solo observaban la discusión sin omitir opiniones y Bella bastante avergonzada decidió aclara la situación y ver si de una vez cenaban sin que masticaran su nombre y conductor culpable en cada bocado.

-Fue mi culpa- solo fue un murmullo por lo que Rose y Alice no dejaban de hablar- ¡FUE MI CULPA!- su voz se alzo dos octavas y toda la atención recayó nuevamente en ella , se aclaro la garganta y continuo pues todos la miraban expectantes menos Edward que tenía su vista clavada en el plato que aun tenia sin servir- yo estaba contestando un mensaje en mi teléfono mientras caminaba en medio de la calle sin fijarme a los lados y pues supongo que el conductor- miro a Edward y este le regreso la mirada con una sonrisa agradecida- el conductor no tendría oportunidad de esquivar a la chica loca que se le atravesó en su camino.

Edward soltó una sonora carcajada que por unos momentos dejo en completo shock a sus padres y a su hermana pues solo bastaron segundos para que Bella lo acompañara en su risas y de a poco se unieran los restantes miembros de la mesa que no entendían un carajo pero que fueron contagiados por la risa de un chiste que para ellos no tenia gracia.

...

La noche fue muy divertida y mediante susurros Carlise le compartía pensamientos sobre el nuevo comportamiento de Edward a su esposa que no había de la alegría ella misma lo había observado durante la cena. Su hijo parecía regresar. Su niño volvía a ser el de antes alegre y extrovertido. Otra parte importante durante la cena que no paso por debajo de la mesa ante los Cullen, fue el especial intercambio entre la chica morena con su hijo. El parecía querer estar de acuerdo con todo lo que ella decía y si ella comenzaba una frase el la continuaba su relación para ser dos desconocidos parecía ser natural y bien resuelta.

El resto de la noche fue absolutamente perfecta, muchas risas compartidas y para molestia de Bella la mayoría fueron anécdotas de la pequeña relación existente entre ella y el suelo, Rosalie se encargo de rememorar muchos momentos de lo más vergonzosos para ella. Hubo solo un momento incomodo en toda la noche y fue cuando llego el turno de hablar sobre sus padres. Bella se sumió en un largo silencio después de decir que su padre era policía; Edward se dio cuenta de su claro malestar, pudo ver la tristeza que la palabra madre provoco en esos expresivos ojos marrones y rápidamente comenzó un nuevo tema que aligero la tensión.

Para Edward la noche también fue extraña. Esa noche no estuvo presente el Edward tímido de veintitrés años que estudiaba medicina y que no hablaba con nadie ni le sonreía a alguien. Esa noche estuvo el Edward rebelde de dieciséis años que estaba en el instituto y que salía con muchas chicas y reía todo el tiempo y que aun no sabía lo que el destino a mas bien dios le tenía preparado.

Pasaban las once de la noche y la rubia y chica morena se despidieron de los Cullen y fueron escoltadas hasta la calle por Edward que seguía hablando con Bella era como si no pudiera parar. Rosalie se monto en el asiento del conductor, el joven Cullen detuvo a Bella antes de que se montara en el lado del copiloto y dijo las palabras que desde que llego a casa quiso decirle.

-Luces hermosa- roso con su pulgar la mejilla de Bella sintiendo el calor que provocaba su sonrojo y el estremecimiento de ella ante aquel rose

-Gra-gracias- tartamudeo- disculpa lo de esta noche, no puedo creer que el tema principal de la noche haya sido mi accidente-de nuevo el inminente sonrojo.

-No hay problema- dijo Edward que ya estaba un poco más separado de Bella. Rose llamo a la chica morena- estas libre esta semana- se arriesgo, de verdad quería verla de nuevo.

-¡SI!- Bella se reprendió a si misma por lo desesperada que había sonado y Edward sonreía por su entusiasmo- digo, si ya termine la universidad y podríamos hacer algo…tu sabes-ahora ya no solo era el caso de sonar desesperada sino que también parecía una tonta.

-Bien te llamo entonces- aun con el valor corriendo por su sangre siguió el rápido impulso de besar la mejilla de la chica y regresar rápidamente a la seguridad de su casa con un hormigueo en su boca y una sensación agradable en su pecho.

.

.

.

Caminaba entre las penumbras de un bosque bastante familiar. La luna llena se alzaba sobre las nubes apenas observables entre el tumulto de arboles y una voz se escullaba. Era la misma voz que en sueños lo llamaba hace más de seis años. La misma voz que dio inicio lo que sería el comienzo de algo terrible. Entonces estaba soñando, si Edward Cullen estaba soñando a pesar de que sabía que no era realidad el no sentir miedo era imposible.

Camino de nuevo entre lo que parecía un laberinto de arboles. Caminaba y caminaba y terminaba en un mismo punto, la desesperación se apodero de él y comenzó a correr pero sentía que lo hacía en círculos. De repente sintió una humedad en sus pies miro al suelo y vio que estaba descalzo, estaría pisando algo húmedo, quizás agua, achico sus ojos afinando su vista y mirando más detalladamente lo que pisaba, llevo su mano hasta el suelo y las mojo con el espeso liquido se irguió y pudo ver asqueado que no era cualquier liquido… era sangre. Comenzó a correr de nuevo buscando la salida de aquel lugar la voz comenzaba a escucharse más alta y se reproducía en eco a través del viento. Algo había cambiado, era el mismo sueño pero algo había cambiado ya la voz no decía el nombre de su mejor amigo y decía el nombre de otra persona un nombre que pronunciado por esa oscura voz hacia que se le helara la sangre _"ISABELLA"._

Despertó sudoroso y agitado con la sensación de un maldito _deja vu _encima. Se levanto y busco rápidamente su baño, se humedeció la cara con un poco de agua tratando de calmar su agitada respiración. Miro al espejo en busca de algo pero no había nada, y nada incluía su rostro…su reflejo no estaba. Todo parecía de nuevo una pesadilla y con desespero choco su puño con el espejo.

-¡Maldita sea! De nuevo no. Esto no se repetirá de nuevo. Todo es tu imaginación, todo es tu jodida imaginación-se repitió una y otra vez.

Edward Cullen de nuevo vivía pesadillas que quizás no estuvieran tan alejados del mundo real. De nuevo las voces regresaba a él. De nuevo su reflejo n o estaba en el espejo. El alma de Edward Cullen volvía estar en medio de dos lugares uno era la tierra y otro no se sabía si era el cielo o el infierno.

Carlise Cullen después de curar a su hijo y ayudarlo a calmarse, sintió el presagio de que algo estaba por pasar y de seguro no era algo bueno.

...

**HOLAAAA! si creo q ya lo dije borre la historia x accidente ya el capi siguiente viene en camino... compartanme sus opiniones, teorias, dudas..**

**Gracias x leerme cada una de ustedes si logro averiguar como poner en aviso a las personas que ya tenian el fic en sus favoritos lo hare :S**

**Nos leemos en el que sigue... ¿que creen que pasara?... yo tambien camieno en pleno descubrimiento hehe aunque tengo claro hacia donde va la historia. Un beso enorme a todas :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.**

**Beta: Vhica nena gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo :***

**Beta FFAD); www. ****Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction**

**...**

**Finales de febrero del 2006**

–Edward no seas agua fiestas ¡Dale una calada nada más! –gritó sobre la música un joven moreno alto de no más de veinte años.

–No Tayler, esta noche no –Edward sonó firme y tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que estaba en su mano, un bufido escapó de los labios de Tayler que volvía a fumar un poco de su porro.

–Ni esta noche ni las demás ¿no es así Cullen? –le dijo éste dejando escapar humo por sus fosas nasales sonriendo divertido por las sensaciones que la droga le causaba.

–Déjalo en paz –le contestó una morena alta y delgada que se sentaba con ellos en el privado del club –si él no quiere, él se lo pierde –Tayler le ofreció de su porro a la chica y esta gustosa lo tomó y le dio una calada.

–Si Bree, yo me lo pierdo ¿Dónde has dejado a Seth? – Edward estaba aburrido quería irse a casa, pero su mejor amigo había insistido en ir a la apertura de ese nuevo club nocturno en la ciudad y él terminó aceptando.

–No sé qué mierda le pasa, en un momento estábamos bailando y en otro empezó a gritar un poco de tonterías que no entendía y me dejó sola en la pista –le dijo ésta con tono de indignación.

– ¿No lo has seguido? –La chica negó – iré a buscarlo.

–Como sea –se encogió Bree fumando de nuevo.

Edward se levantó y comenzó a caminar entre la gente, que parecían amontonarse más a medida que salía de la zona VIP. La música era más fuerte y muchas personas se agrupaban en distintos lugares bailando al ritmo de las mezclas hechas por el DJ. Miraba en todas direcciones en busca de su amigo pero no conseguía encontrarlo y una sensación de ahogo y claustrofobia se apoderaba de él.

Había mucha gente. El lugar estaba iluminado apenas por luces oscuras de colores dándole al ambiente diferentes matices que dificultaban la tarea de Edward, que decidió buscar un lugar más despejado y caminó por un pasillo alejado y oscuro. Mientras caminaba se daba cuenta que las personas que se agrupaban para este lado eran diferente, no eran borrachos o chicas semidesnudas gritonas… no, se trataba de personas sombrías que parecían sumidas en sus propias conversaciones mediante susurros inaudibles para Edward.

Edward podía sentir la mirada de varios clavadas en él. Muchos de esos extraños vestían en su mayoría ropa negra _¿Celebran algún velorio?_ se preguntó mientras avanzaba más al fondo, pues algo en particular llamó su atención. Su amigo Seth estaba en una mesa apartada con un hombre no muy mayor, al cual Edward fue detallando a medida que se acercaba. El hombre llevaba un sombrero negro que cubría parte de su rostro, dejando ver una mandíbula cubierta por una corta barba negra. Ese hombre también vestía saco negro y llevaba varios colgantes metálicos en su pecho a los cuales Edward no les prestó mucha atención.

– ¿Seth? –preguntó Edward cauteloso. El aludido alzó la mirada que minutos antes la mantenía en su regazo.

– ¡Edward! Hermano tienes que conocer a Sam, este hombre sí que tiene historias locas – Seth lo miraba a él y luego al hombre de sombrero.

–Mucho gusto – Edward extendió su mano al extraño, pero éste no se inmutó, ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos, se limitó a asentir.

–Vaya Edward, parece que tus guardianes no te dejan ni a sol ni a sombra – dijo el hombre de sombrero.

– ¿Quiénes? – Edward tenía cara de desconcierto, el tal Sam de seguro estaba borracho o drogado.

– ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? – Señaló Seth divertido– tiene rato hablándome y apenas si entiendo la mitad de las cosas.

Edward miraba fijamente a Sam con el seño fruncido y éste no apartaba la mirada de su bebida. Edward estaba tratando de entender que era esa sensación de peligro que le gritaba todo el lugar y el aire pesado que los rodeaba.

– ¡Oh Edward acompáñanos! –le dijo Sam arrastrando una de las sillas de la mesa en una clara invitación y por primera vez en la noche Edward observó el brillo en esos perturbadores ojos negros… "_demasiado negros"_ pensó Edward pero quizás era por la poca iluminación del lugar.

– ¿Has visto a Bree? – preguntó Seth discretamente a Edward.

–Sí, se ha quedado con Tayler, no la he visto muy feliz ¿Qué le has hecho?

–Nada, la muy cabrona se le estaba insinuando a uno de los tipejos de la barra –bufó en desacuerdo – Sam y yo ya nos encargamos de él…

– ¿Cómo que se encargaron? –preguntó Edward dudoso.

–Ya sabrá como debe mirar a una chica cuando tiene dueño –el tono vengativo de Seth no le pasó desapercibido a Edward, quien desconocía totalmente a su amigo. Miró a Sam y solo veía una extraña mueca en su cara, algo así como una sonrisa.

– ¿Podemos hablar en privado? –Edward le pidió con la mandíbula tensa.

– ¿Te pongo nervioso Edward? –La mirada de Sam transparentaba una intensidad que hacía que Edward quisiera alejarse lo más rápido – no te haré daño, ellos no lo permitirían –y señaló hacia un rincón oscuro donde sólo se distinguían dos siluetas.

–Seth es mejor que nos marchemos, este hombre está borracho y tú no estás mejor que él.

–No Edward, quédate un rato más, Sam me iba a contar porque debo usar esto –le mostró un dije que sostenía en la palma de su mano, una especie de dije simple de apariencia indígena tallado en madera. Edward lo tomó en su mano, pero rápidamente tuvo que soltarlo al sentir un irracional calor proveniente del pequeño objeto, asustado observó su mano donde claramente había quedado la marca de una leve quemadura.

– ¿Pero qué diablos fue eso? – Sam dejó escapar una sonora carcajada que te podía erizar la piel de lo escalofriante que se escuchaba.

–Eso pequeño elegido será el comienzo –se levantó de la silla aun riéndose –nos veremos por ahí pronto Seth – volvió a reír mientras se alejaba de ellos.

– ¿Edward estás bien? ¡Tu nariz sangra! – el tono de Seth era alarmado, Edward llevó su mano derecha a su rostro. Pequeñas gotas de sangre escapaban de su nariz– ¡Vamos al baño! – dijo Seth tratando de tomar nuevamente el dije que Edward había lanzado.

– ¡Deja esa cosa ahí! –le gritó Edward.

–Pero si es mío, Sam me lo ha regalado –se justificó él tomando el objeto y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

Edward no pudo replicar nada, pues estaba concentrado con su cabeza en alto tratando de parar el sangrado. Llegaron al baño y Seth se ocupó de abrir la llave del lavamanos, tomar una toalla y tratar de limpiarle la sangre.

–Amigo entraré en un cubículo un momento – Seth desapareció en una de las puertas de los baños y Edward trató de observar si se había limpiado bien –Edward mi madre regresó hoy de su viaje, no quiero ir a casa ¿Puedo quedarme en la tuya? – pidió Seth del otro lado de la puerta.

–Claro, no hay problema –miró el espejo pasando repetidamente las manos por su rostro – ¿Pero qué carajos? – Lavó de nuevo su rostro con agua y lo limpió repetidas veces regresando su mirada al espejo – ¡Mierda! –hizo un recuento mental, no había tomado más de siete cervezas porque sabía que tenía que conducir sobrio a casa.

– ¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Seth abrochándose los pantalones y su cinturón, observando la cara consternada que su amigo tenía.

– ¡Mi reflejo no está en el espejo! –jadeó y Seth lo miró como si estuviera loco y tentativamente desvió varias veces su mirada al espejo.

– Hermano apuesto a que te metiste un poco de la mierda esa que se fuma Tayler –le reprendió Seth.

– ¿De qué hablas? sabes que nunca me metería drogas –le contestó indignado –pero tal vez las cervezas tenían algo, no lo sé – se encogió de hombros resignándose, pues sabía que era imposible que simplemente no estuviera su reflejo en el espejo. Seth se tapó los oídos con fuerza. – ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Edward.

–Los malditos no se callan – le dijo Seth pateando el suelo en forma de berrinche.

– ¿De quién hablas? –o los dos estaban muy Borrachos o se estaban volviendo locos.

– ¡De ellos! ¡Los malditos!...

Edward no entendía nada.

Decidió no mirar más al espejo, se sentía tonto tan solo al pensar en la posibilidad de que su reflejo no estuviera _¡no soy un estúpido Vampiro! _

Esa noche había sido muy extraña.

Unos minutos más tarde Seth ni siquiera recordaba lo que había dicho y Edward decidió que debían irse a casa rápido. Salieron del lugar sin saber que estaban siendo observados.

–Ha llegado el momento –le dijo una chica bastante menuda a su compañero oculto en las sombras.

–El chico no está preparado ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que la madre aceptaría? –le contestó un hombre un poco más fornido y alto.

–Peter, las señales comenzarán a aparecer, él podría asustarse.

–Tienes razón tal vez esta misma noche deberíamos de hacerle una visita a Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

**PRESENTE**

–Papá en serio estoy bien no necesito volver a ir a ese lugar –Edward trató de mostrar seguridad delante de su padre.

–No te pido que vayas a un psiquiatra sólo es un psicólogo, ya sabes tal vez algunas cosas del pasado estén afectándote nuevamente, has estudiado medicina al igual que yo y sabes que sólo es un poco de ayuda –el tono de Carlisle era conciliador pero aun así Edward no cedió.

–Lo de anoche fue solo producto de un mal sueño seguramente como consecuencia del estrés de la universidad y el hospital en estas últimas semanas –de esa manera Edward dio por terminado el tema y salió de la casa.

Carlisle no le había contado la verdad del incidente de la noche pasada a Esme y ésta, estaba nerviosa pues era claro que su esposo mentía al decirle que Edward resbaló en el baño y su brazo se golpeo con el espejo. Edward se montó en su auto y dio varias vueltas en la calle, su mente era un caos y él mismo se había prohibido sentir pánico tratando de convencerse con las mismas palabras que minutos atrás le había dirigido a Carlisle.

Consideró por mucho rato alejarse de Isabella tal vez aun estaba loco y en realidad nunca se había curado. Tal vez las personas cuando estaban a su alrededor de verdad salían lastimadas y tal vez solo tal vez él nunca estuvo loco. Sacudió su cabeza desasiéndose de esas ideas, buscó su teléfono y marcó a la única persona con la que quería estar en esos momentos…

.

.

.

El viento soplaba fuerte y el cielo estaba encapotado pero no había indicios de que lloviera pronto ya que todo el día estuvo igual y ni una llovizna había caído. Bella caminaba apresurada por el parque, estaba nerviosa y poco ansiosa por el reencuentro. Al ritmo que llevaba no tardó mucho en encontrar el enorme árbol de cedro y bajo la sombra de éste a un joven sentado en el pasto. Ella terminó de llegar al lugar trotando y deteniéndose justo al frente del joven cuyos ojos verdes no tardaron ni medio segundo en fijarse en ella y regalarle una deslumbrante sonrisa.

–Hola –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se rieron por eso, Bella se tumbó en el pasto al lado de Edward quien no apartaba la mirada de ella que usaba una blusa azul claro bastante ceñida al cuerpo y un pantalón de mezclilla.

– ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Bella sonriendo, aun no entendía el motivo de su llamado pero que la había alegrado en sobremanera.

–Bien ¿y tú? Espero realmente no haber interrumpido algo importante, es solo que tenía este tiempo y quería verte –balbuceó Edward apenado.

–No es problema también quería verte – reconoció Bella ruborizada –me alegra que me llamaras –la mortificación de Edward fue sustituida por una resplandeciente sonrisa y esta vez se atrevió a tomar la mano de Bella con suavidad.

–Sonará egoísta y gracias a Dios no pasó a mayores pero no me arrepiento de atropellarte –admitió lleno de valor y un poco melancólico por los últimos acontecimientos en su vida y el regreso de su pasado.

– ¿Estás bien Edward? –Bella presionó la mano de Edward brindándole un poco de confort. Él no contestó –sé que sólo hace algunas semanas que nos conocemos pero puedes confiar en mí –su tono estaba lleno de sinceridad – no sé si te pase pero es como si te conociera de siempre y cuando estoy a tu lado es como si me reencontrara con mi familia, con mi hogar –le dijo esto último un poco triste.

–Me pasa lo mismo Bella, pero me temo que si te cuento que me pasa también creas que estoy loco.

–Yo te escucharé sin juzgarte ¿somos amigos no? –él asintió y ella esperó a que él le contara qué lo tenía así.

–Bella yo estuve internado por casi dos años en un hospital siquiátrico –Bella trató de no inmutarse ante esa afirmación que la tomó por sorpresa – mi mejor amigo falleció hace seis años y digamos que nunca se supo mucho sobre eso. Por mi parte mis explicaciones no fueron creíbles y supongo que al final sí estaba un poco loco.

–No repitas eso Edward –Bella no podía creer que Edward, el trabajador, serio y casi médico en algún momento de su vida estuvo loco –no creo en que una persona haya estado loco y luego no lo esté – ella tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos para que entendiera la profundidad de sus palabras –creo en ti –se miraron fijamente –pero no creo que estés o hubieses estado loco –el asomo de una sonrisa estaba tentando los labios de Edward – aunque la demás personas digan que eres el loco que atropelló a Bella Swan.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y se tumbaron en el pasto a observar las nubes, aun tomados de las manos.

–Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía ocho años, ella se suicidó y yo la encontré –Bella no sabía explicar porque esas palabras escaparon de su boca.

–Lo siento eso debió ser horrible –la voz de Edward era suave, él se había acostado de lado para observarla mejor. Ella seguía mirando el cielo. "_Es tan hermosa" _pensó Edward – lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. –Bella mal interpretó las palabras de Edward, no quería que sintiera lástima por ella.

–No te digo esto para que me tengas lástima –él frunció su ceño –es solo que sé lo que es perder a alguien.

–Aun piensas en ello ¿cierto? –Bella calló – te atormenta no entender por qué lo hizo –no eran preguntas, más bien afirmaciones –quisieras entender por qué a ti te pasó eso –Bella lo miró y él rápidamente se perdió en esos pozos chocolates que eran sus ojos que ahora estaban cristalinos.

–Sí –admitió con un hilo de voz –es solo que siempre tengo esa horrible pesadilla, siempre recuerdo ese día. Simplemente no puedo olvidarlo –dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y ella parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de aclarar su visión. Edward la acercó a el y la abrazó fuerte.

–Shhhh pero eso ya pasó –le susurró Edward al oído.

–Edward tú dices que estuviste loco, entonces yo también lo estuve. Después de ese día siento que de alguna manera ella me protegió con eso. Suena horrible lo sé, pero ella me amaba, lo juro –los sollozos de Bella poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en hipidos.

–Como no amarte Bella, como no amarte –Edward la apretó más contra su pecho –

Tú no estás loca –le dijo él besando su frente.

–Pero los escucho –le dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él – me susurran en las noches entre sueños ¡no se callan!

– ¿Quiénes? –se separó para mirarla expectante. Y ella negó con la cabeza abrazándolo de nuevo, él no presionó sobre el tema.

Esa tarde quizás no se hayan contado todo pero si abrieron sus corazones el uno al otro. A pesar de que Bella no término de decirlo, algo en la mente de Edward hizo clic y como una grabadora las palabras se repitieron en su cabeza.

–"_Los malditos no se callan – le dijo Seth pateando el suelo en forma de berrinche._

– _¿De quién hablas?_ –_ o los dos estaban muy Borrachos o se estaban volviendo locos._

– _¡De ellos! ¡Los malditos!..."_

**Holaaaaaa sii ACTUALICE hehe tuve muchos lios con esta historia como ya sabran se borro se volvio a subir... en fin espero q disfruten del cap... se que todo es un poco confuso x eso juego un poco con el pasado y el presente para quee no se pierdan mucho***  
**

**Un abrazo enorme a todas las que se toman un tiempito para leer :) **

***Compartan sus teorias... ¿A que se referia Bella con lo de las voces? ¿Quien es Sam? ¿Pete?...**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO XOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.**

**Beta: Vhica nena gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo :***

**Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction**

**...**

**Marzo 12, 2006**

—Edward no puedes comportarte de esa manera —le reprendía fuertemente Peter —tienes que aceptar tu destino y mientras más rápido lo hagas más rápido podremos ayudar a Seth.

—No, tú no lo entiendes. Yo puedo comportarme como se me dé la gana, te lo dije ya y lo repito. Deja de seguirme o te denunciaré —Edward detuvo su caminar y lo apuntó con su mano —no te conozco y no pienso escuchar como un loco trata de explicarme que debo luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras.

—De hecho son las sombras malignas y por supuesto evitar que los condenados se vuelvan cautivos del mal —Edward negó tajantemente y continúo caminando molesto e incómodo por la proximidad de aquel desconocido que lo seguía.

Un par de noches atrás ese hombre le había seguido y hablado por primera vez, alegando que él era un "_elegido_" y que él mismo era su guardián y tutor. Edward como cualquier joven a su edad no prestó demasiada atención, más bien al final de toda la larga explicación sobre el inicio de la guerra que Peter había presenciado, él simplemente le había llamado loco.

Edward lo ignoró tajantemente y caminó más rápido, faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar al instituto. La voz de Peter a sus espaldas no se detenía y mantenía una súplica de que lo escuchara, pero él ya lo había hecho. Detuvo nuevamente su caminar al ver como una chica rubia, que conocía muy bien corría hacia él. Giró hacia atrás para ver si Peter continuaba siguiéndolo pero no encontró nada, volvió al frente confundido.

— ¿Qué ocurre Tanya? —preguntó al ver el rostro de la joven bañado en lágrimas.

–Es Bree –dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que perdió durante el esfuerzo.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella?

–Está muerta –dijo en medio de hipidos Tania.

– ¿Cómo que mu-muerta?

–La han encontrado hoy en el baño del instituto —se guindó del cuello de Edward y comenzó a sollozar — ¡ay Edward, dicen que la han asesinado!

Y en medio del estupor, las últimas palabras que escuchó de Seth antes de irse de viaje llegaron a su mente.

"_Quiero que la perra muera… que pague por lo que me hizo" _como era posible que el deseo que Seth hace dos noches, despechado y borracho le confesó a Edward, hoy se haría realidad. Todo parecía muy bizarro.

….

Pronto llegaron al instituto, el cual era un completo caos, habían policías por todas partes, puñados de estudiantes en las puertas y varios maestros trataban de mantener el orden y de un momento a otro Edward se vio rodeado de voces y llanto. Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Edward que vio como del pasillo central salían unos paramédicos arrastrando una camilla ocupada y cubierta de una manta blanca de la cual sobresalían manchones rojos. Tanya lloró más fuertemente en su brazo.

Los policías se esparcieron y comenzaron a entrevistar personas, Tayler acaba de ser entrevistado y ahora se acercó a Edward con su rostro extremadamente pálido.

—Hermano ¿Dónde estabas metido? Esto es un puto desastre —le dijo Tayler sacando rápidamente de su bolsillo su cajetilla de cigarros y encendiendo uno para comenzar a fumarlo.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —Edward no terminaba de dar crédito a lo que veía ¿acaso acaba de ver salir el cuerpo de una de sus mejores amigas en una camilla?

—La han matado —Tayler se pasó las manos por la frente secando un inexistente sudor —un maldito ha matado a Bree —Tanya soltó el brazo de Edward y trató de controlar sus sollozos.

— ¿Entonces ha sido cierto? ¿Alguien la ha ma- ma-tado? —preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas.

El teléfono de Edward sonó y él se alejó un momento a contestar, el identificador de llamadas anunciaba que era Seth.

—Amigo dime que todo es mentira —suplicó Seth al otro lado de la línea y Edward respiró varias veces tratando de clamarse y al no recibir respuesta Seth comenzó a llorar –Edward tu sabías que yo la amaba, lo que dije la otra noche fue porque me había cortado y estaba molesto —el sonido de la voz de Seth se distorsionaba un poco por el ruido que había en el lugar, así que Edward se alejó un poco más recostándose en el paredón del patio trasero de la escuela.

—Lo siento mucho hermano —su propia voz salía temblorosa, poco a poco la magnitud de lo sucedido le llegaba a la conciencia —yo apenas me vengo enterando ¿Quién te avisó?

—Tayler —Seth se sorbió la nariz —regresaremos hoy mismo, a mi madre le ha dado otra especie de ataque así que viajaré solo ¿tienen idea de quién pudo haber sido? —la pregunta se escuchaba forzada.

—No he escuchado nada aun —la vista de Edward vagó por el lugar y a lo lejos cerca del cafetín vio una persona completamente vestida de negro y con un sombrero —llámame cuando llegues —se despidió y escuchó un suspiro en la otra línea pero corto.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el sujeto pero escuchó a los lejos que Tanya lo llamaba, observó como el hombre hacía una especie de reverencia quitándose el sombrero y sonriéndole. Él lo conocía, ese hombre era Sam, el sujeto del Bar. Tanya lo llamó de nuevo y el tuvo que voltear y para cuando regresó su vista ya no había nadie a las afueras del cafetín y maldijo la distracción que su amiga había causado.

¿Qué hacía Sam en el instituto? ¿Por qué le había sonreído tan burlonamente?

Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas.

...

**Presente**

El arduo trabajo en el hospital no era suficiente para distraer completamente a Edward, pues inevitablemente retazos de su pasado jugaban en su mente, cambiando su presente.

Llegó a casa tarde y se fue directamente a su habitación. Durante más de una semana evitaba a su padre a toda costa y es que se daba cuenta de las miradas que éste le daba. El sabía que Carlisle estaba tratando de entrar en su mente y ver si él estaba bien.

Él se estaba cansando de eso, por más de cuatro años soportó que lo miraran como si estuviera loco, como un incomprendido. Ahora tenía la capacidad de pensar por sí mismo y estaba casi seguro de que no estaba loco, eso se lo debía enormemente a la insistencia de Bella.

Bella, un suspiro involuntario escapaba de sus labios cada vez que pensaba en ella. Cómodo en su cama pensó varias veces en hacer o no la llamada, pues ya era un poco tarde. Su cara se iluminó con la sorpresa al ver que en la pantalla de su teléfono se anunciaba una llamada entrante.

—Por favor dime que no estabas dormido, por favor —pidió ella al otro lado de la línea y Edward sonrió, sonrió por la suplica de ella y sonrió por escuchar su voz.

—No, no estaba dormido. Acabo de llegar del hospital —le contestó dulcemente — ¿Qué tal tu día Bella?

—Bien, diablos debería dejarte descansar —se reprendió ella —te marqué sólo porque sé que mañana será tu día libre y quería saber si los planes seguían en pie —Bella al otro lado de la línea también recostada en su cama se mordía el labio nerviosamente.

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué planes? —jugó Edward sabiendo que con lo obstinada que ella era se molestaría.

—No es gracioso Edward, sabes que mañana iríamos a Port Angeles —Edward reprimió una carcajada y continuó provocándola, se sentía como un adolescente.

— ¿Enserio?

—Edward eres un idiota, voy a cortar —le amenazó Bella.

—Calma bonita era una broma —dijo riendo ahora sí, sin parar.

—Lo repito, no eres gracioso.

—Pero tú sí, es muy fácil molestarte. ¿Cómo crees que me olvidaría de nuestra salida si todas las noches me lo recuerdas? —Le provocó de nuevo y escuchó el gruñido que Bella le dio en respuesta —está bien, será mañana a la hora acordada, pasaré por ti —un bostezo escapó de Bella al otro lado —ahora descansa.

—Pero no tengo sue-sueño —otro bostezo y Edward rió

—Dulces sueños Bella.

—Dulces sueños Edward —contestó resignada.

…

Todos desayunaban en el comedor a primera hora de la mañana ese sábado. La mirada escudriñadora de Carlisle no se apartaba del mayor de sus hijos.

—Edward cielo, creí que dormirías más ayer, vi lo tarde que era cuando llegaste. —Le dijo Esme cariñosamente mientras le pasaba el pan.

— ¡Oh mamá! ¿No sabías? —Alice casi saltaba de emoción en la mesa, estaba demasiado hiperactiva para esa hora del día —Edward tendrá una cita —la atención completa de los miembros de la mesa recayó en ella. Edward incrédulo, Esme emocionada y Carlise suspicaz.

— ¿Una cita cariño? ¿Con quién? —Esme le preguntó a Edward, pero éste no le contestó sino que miró a Alice con el ceño fruncido y la menuda chica habló de nuevo.

—Será con Bella, irán a Port Ángeles y visitarán al papá de Bella.

—Carlisle ves que maravilla, nuestro hijo saldrá con Bella —Esme estaba rebosante de alegría.

—Mamá sólo somos amigos, ella me pidió que la acompañara y eso haré ¿tú cómo lo supiste Alice?

—Dahh ¿olvidas que yo fui primero amiga de ella que tú?

A pesar de la aclaración de Edward, el nivel de felicidad de Esme no bajaba y las miradas de Carlisle disminuyeron y éste se resguardó en su asiento con una leve sonrisa.

…

—Bella pareces muy nerviosa —Edward tomó su mano mientras conducía.

—Lo estoy —confesó ella mordiéndose su labio —desde que empecé a estudiar no los he visitado, él lo ha hecho en vacaciones pero solo, sin su esposa.

—Piensa que tal vez tu madrastra se sentía un poco cohibida, no me has contado lo de los abortos. Eso debió causarle algún efecto emocional.

—Gira a la derecha, al final de la calle —le indicó Bella y Edward obedeció —hay algo que no te he contado.

Edward estacionó y la miró esperando a que continuara.

–Yo deseé que no tuviera a ese bebé —los ojos de ella poco a poco se humedecían —lo hice en un arranque de rabia, la verdad es que nunca lo hubiese querido en realidad y cu-cuando pa-pa-só —comenzó a tartamudear —yo me sentí muy culpable.

Edward la abrazó como pudo dentro del auto y ella se permitió calmarse aspirando el característico olor a leña recién cortada y a lluvia que desprendía Edward.

– ¿Le has dicho esto a alguien más?

–Solo a ti y a Rosalie ¿Edward crees que soy una mala persona?

–No bella, joder ¿qué edad tenías? ¿quince? ¿dieciséis? eras sólo una niña.

–Mejor demos la vuelta, quiero ir a ver a alguien primero

Edward no dijo nada más, pero era claro que Bella se culpaba por los abortos de su madrastra y eso le preocupaba pues no era justo. Manejó en silencio hasta donde Bella le indicó, un lugar un poco más apartado, donde se podía ver el mar y sólo había una cabaña. Bella no esperó a que le abrieran la puerta, sino que bajó corriendo a abrazar al joven que desde una puerta y sin camisa los observaba.

– ¡Jake! –gritó Bella y Edward frunció el seño ante tal efusividad y se bajó rápidamente del auto.

–Te extrañé pequeña —le contestó el joven cuyo nombre parecía ser Jake, éste la abrazó con más fuerza. Edward se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Ah! claro Jake, éste es Edward, el amigo del que te hablé —el aludido asintió extendiendo la mano —Edward este es Jake, se mudará pronto a Seattle, es mi mejor amigo —Edward extendió la mano sospesando lo que Bella había dicho. "_yo amigo, él mejor amigo"_ eso no le gustó.

Cuando se dieron la mano y Edward intentó dar un apretón más fuerte, una especie de calor desmedido recorrió su brazo e inmediatamente se soltó del agarre, quedando así como un descortés. Bella lo miró molesta y Jake con una sonrisa burlona, pero en menos de medio segundo la expresión de Bella pasó a preocupada.

—Edward estás sangrando —trató de acercarse a él, pero Edward se apartó.

—Iré al auto a buscar un paño para limpiarme —dijo cubriendo su rostro con su mano dándose vuelta rumbo al auto.

"_Pero qué diablos"_ murmuró para sí mismo mientras se limpiaba, hace más de cuatro años que no sangraba por la nariz. Tenía que relajarse al máximo para no pensar mucho las cosas, ni buscar razones que sabría le haría doler la cabeza. Se sentó dentro del auto y punzó el paño en toda su sien mientras recostaba la cabeza en el asiento.

—Siempre huyendo de los problemas Edward —dijo una voz a su lado, de la impresión saltó en su lugar y se golpeo la cabeza con el techo, el lugar era un poco estrecho y pequeño. Miró al frente y vio como Bella hablaba con Jacob pero su mirada no se despegaba de la de él — ¿no pensarás ignorarme o sí? Creí que habías madurado —Edward continuaba mirando a donde estaba Bella que parecía despedirse de Jacob —la pobre chica lo pagará si regresas a la misma actitud —dijo de manera conciliadora y Edward perdió los estribos.

—Podrías sólo callarte de una maldita vez —le gritó Edward a Peter que estaba recostado también en el asiento del copiloto — Tú no eres real —le gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Quién no es real? —le peguntó Bella ingresando al interior de auto y sentándose donde segundos atrás Edward juraría haber visto a Peter.

—Nadie —contestó resignado y negando levemente con la cabeza, su nariz ya había dejado de sangrar.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—él asintió — ¿crees que puedes seguir conduciendo? —le preguntó dudosa.

—Sí, estoy bien —la miró y ella le sonrió y ese simple gesto bastó para que él se relajara y cambiara su postura defensiva.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora señorita?

—A casa de mi padre —le dijo ella decidida.

—Como usted ordene —bromeó Edward y ella rodó los ojos — ¿dijiste que tu amigo se irá a Seattle? —se animó a preguntar.

—Sí, parece que ha conseguido un buen trabajo en un taller allá —le comentó Bella ajena al real interés de Edward, que conducía con las manos apretadas en el volante ¿sentía celos? ¿Debería de sentir celos? Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

— ¿Donde vivirá?

—Tiene un amigo, un tal Sam —Edward se tensó imperceptiblemente y mantuvo la mirada fija en el camino —sí, Sam es un hombre bastante amable, por cierto el otro día nos comentó que pasó una temporada en Chicago —Bella continuó hablando completamente ajena al conflicto mental que la mente de Edward tenía en esos momentos.

Ese sería un día lago y aún no conocía al jefe Swan y a su esposa.

...

**Holaaaa como están chicas? Yo trayendo otro capítulo de esta l****oca historia… no sé si el capi quedo muy confuso cualquier duda por PM les contestare gustosa….**

**Bueno un abrazo a todas! Aun no tengo vacaciones de la Universidad así que tal vez tarde un poco con el próximo cap tratare de terminarlo rápido igual…**

**Ahora cuéntenme… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿ya ven a donde llevo esto?**

**Ustedes den sus teorías las leeré todas :D**

**Nos leemos en el pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.**

**Beta: Vhica nena gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo :***

**Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction**

* * *

**Marzo, 14 2006**

Asistir a los velorios nunca es algo que se pueda disfrutar, mucho más si la persona muerta era tu amiga. Edward como todo adolescente asimiló la situación de forma superficial, aun sospesando los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Taylor comenzaba a consumir más seguido, convirtiéndose en alguien fácilmente irritable y hostil.

Tanya no se separaba de su lado cargándolo de lamentaciones y pidiendo ser consolada por él. ¿Acaso hasta en este tipo de situaciones ella insistiría con él? Era claro que se habían enrollado más de una vez, pero era algo esporádico y meramente sexual.

Seth, bueno él era un tema aparte. Él constantemente se culpaba a sí mismo por la muerte de su ex novia siendo él, el que la había deseado. Para Edward era completamente absurdo que se culpara dadas las casi inexistentes posibilidades de que él estuviera involucrado en el homicidio.

Las investigaciones policiacas no se habían detenido, el instituto suspendió sus clases hasta nuevo aviso y cada estudiante del lugar era un sospechoso, que era interrogado y analizado por entes policiacas.

Edward sentado en la capilla un banco atrás del centro donde reposaba el ataúd, sospesaba metódicamente las preguntas que horas atrás le habían realizado.

_¿Señor Cullen que tipo de relación sostenía con la señorita Denali?_

_¿Sentía usted algún tipo de rencor hacia ella? ¿No había cortado ella con Seth? Quien tengo entendido es su mejor amigo_

_¿Dónde se encontraba a las siete am esa mañana? ¿Por qué justamente llegaba tarde ese día, cuando su capeta académica expone tan impecable índice de puntualidad?_

Edward sabía que cada pregunta era hecha con malicia buscando algún error de su parte pero, ¿existía algún error? Es decir ¿podía él ser un sospechoso? ¿Podían involucrarlo de alguna forma teniendo él una nula participación el hecho del crimen? También estaba Sam, ese misterioso hombre no se apartaba de sus pensamientos ¿Por qué estaba detrás del instituto aquel día? Edward levantó su mano, se la pasó por su cabeza despeinándose más y tratando de calmar el dolor que presionaba en su cien a causa de tantas suposiciones y preguntas que pasaban por su mente.

Tanya se separó de su lado y se dio cuenta solo porque sintió que la sangre corría nuevamente por la mano que segundos antes ella presionaba con fuerza, Edward la siguió con la mirada y observó como ella subía al pequeño estrado y sorbía su nariz mientras sacaba una hoja de papel un poco sucia y arrugada. Edward quería que todo ese protocolo terminara rápido, necesitaba buscar a Seth y saber por qué demonios no había ido al entierro de Kate, no importaba en qué términos había terminado su relación, ella había sido amiga de ambos.

— Hoy cada uno de los presentes estamos reunidos por un hecho devastador que nos hace preguntar ¿estaremos vivos mañana? Porque estoy segura de que Kate, mi pequeña hermanita no tenía idea de que algo como esto le pasaría. —Detuvo su discurso y limpió sus lágrimas para seguir leyendo — personalmente puedo decir que nunca he conocido a alguien tan llena de vida y entusiasmo como lo era ella, alguien de quien recibía un apoyo incondicional y que sabía sacarme de mis ensoñaciones cuando debía, alguien que… — no pudo continuar sus sollozos no se lo permitían.

— Edward, hijo ve y sácala un rato —susurró Esme en el oído de su hijo quien asintió y se levantó para abrazar a Tanya y sacarla de la capilla.

Edward sacó a Tanya y caminó con ella hasta llegar a una banca bajo unos árboles, se sentó con ella abrazada en su regazo, consolándola de manera tosca pues no sabía exactamente que hacer o decir, por lo que permaneció callado.

— Edward ¿sabías que Kate nunca estuvo enamorada de Seth? — Edward negó no muy seguro de contestarle, pues ella parecía totalmente calmada y usaba un extraño tono confidencial — si, ella nunca quiso a Seth solo lo utilizaba para estar cerca de ti — Edward se tensó y Tanya comenzó a juguetear con el nudo de su corbata —si ella no se te acercaba porque sabía que me pertenecías, tú fuiste mi primer hombre y ella simplemente no podía romper un código de amistad, pero yo siempre lo supe, ella estaba enamorada de ti.

Los padres de Tanya se acercaron y ella se separó de Edward incorporándose para seguir a sus padres dejando a Edward con el seño fruncido, tratando de arreglar el caos que su cabeza formaba en esos instantes. Pronto sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado y gruño, él era lo único que le faltaba para completar su día.

— ¿Tú no tienes nada más que hacer que seguirme todo el puto día? — Peter un hombre alto que debía rondar entre los 28 y 30 años sonrió ampliamente negando con la cabeza y cruzando sus piernas en el banco.

— No debes confiar en esa chica. — Edward siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la figura de Tanya ingresando a un auto con sus padres — ella conoce y ha hablado con Sam — esto último y que Edward trataba de ignorar, llamó su atención.

— ¿Conoces a Sam? — el interés se filtró en su voz y Peter sonrió más ampliamente.

— ¡Oh claro que lo conozco!, él le ha hecho la existencia imposible a Charlotte — Edward alzó una ceja esperando una explicación — Charlotte es una vieja amiga mía, otra guardiana…

— ¿Quién carajos es Sam en tu jodido mundo del bien y mal? — le espetó Edward cortándolo.

— Edward debes entender que así como existimos los guardianes, que debemos proteger a los elegidos que llevan la marca celestial, como tú — Edward fingió creerle solo para saber con qué le saldría ahora — también existen los redentores y cuestionadores, que se encargan de guiar al condenado luego de su entrega o en el caso de tu amigo, cuando su entrega está segura.

— ¿A qué te refieres con la entrega segura de mi amigo? — a pesar que se sentía idiota por estar escuchando tantas idioteces no pudo evitar interesarse un poco, por más descabellado que fuese la seguridad con la que Peter le hablaba le hacía dudar.

— Esperábamos, a que como condenado, él mismo decidiera su condición apenas cumplidos los 21 años y consiga el rompimiento del vinculo espiritual entre su madre y él, pero la oscuridad ha trabajado rápido y han conseguido la liberación del alma de Seth mucho antes de tiempo a través de su madre.

— No lo entiendo, no te sigo — reconoció Edward cada vez más interesado en el tema.

— Edward, debes entender que desde que naces tu primera conexión espiritual es por medio de tu madre, ella tiene cierto control sobre ti hasta la edad determinada donde tienes el control completo sobre ti mismo que es a partir de los 21, un caso que es extremadamente especial entre los condenados ya que su sentencia comienza en ese punto, a menos claro que los elegidos — en un gesto sencillo señaló a Edward, recalcando su posición en la historia — cumplan su destino con lo que ya está escrito e impidan la entrega total o parcial del alma de los condenados. Es aquí donde entro yo que como guardián debo encargarme de tu preparación.

— Déjame ver si entendí ¿la mamá de Seth tiene el poder de entregar a su hijo a quien sabe que cosas demoniacas hablas tu, hasta que él tenga 21? — Peter asintió paciente — y yo debo impedir que Seth se entregue por voluntad propia — Peter volvió a asentir complacido — pero si como tú dices la entrega ya es segura es porque la señora Sue entregará el alma de su hijo en bandeja de plata a las cosas esas — Peter sonrió ampliamente contento de por fin avanzar.

— Ese es nuestro primer problema y por eso se exigió mi presencia antes de tiempo, todo nuestro trabajo se complica y debemos comenzar lo antes posible para impedir una entrega completa.

— Pero ¿Qué podría hacer yo? No tengo nada especial, creo que te has equivocado, también no creo que Seth sea tu tal condenado, conozco bien a la señora Sue y estoy seguro que ella nunca haría algo para dañar a alguno de sus hijos.

— Edward no conoces el poder de persuasión que los demonios pueden tener, en especial los redentores que han sido creados para ese trabajo en especial y Sue es una mujer de poca Fe.

— Igual te equivocas yo no soy ningún elegido, además todo esto es idiota, ni siquiera sé porque te he escuchado.

— Cualquiera persona que crea y tenga fe podrá reconocerte siempre, tú estás marcado celestialmente y no puedes huir de tus responsabilidades.

Edward sacudió su cabeza y se separó de él, tratando de convencerse a si mismo que nada de eso era cierto. Apresuró su paso mientras se alejaba, tenía que llegar a un entierro.

.

.

.

**Presente.**

Hay ocasiones donde el presente y el pasado son uno solo. Necesitas de uno para resolver el otro. Edward aun no descifraba eso, pero en algún punto él sabía que había una conexión ente su pasado "Seth" y su presente "Bella".

Peter un guardián en ascenso que aun no podía ni comenzar la formación de Edward -ya que él se negaba- se sentía frustrado y observaba como la verdad llegaba a otros ojos más fácil que al de su protegido. Incluso la madrastra de Bella una mujer completamente entregada a la religión y con un dejo de abandono por las consecuentes pérdidas, le tenía un miedo inexplicable hacia la joven y misteriosa Bella, de alguna forma esa mujer sentía que una fuerza maligna y exterior rodeaba a la chica que nunca pudo querer como una hija.

En su fuero interno Peter rogaba por qué no existiera un lazo sentimental entre el elegido y la condenada, la última vez fue inevitable, él había llegado demasiado tarde, pero esta vez se encargaría de que entre Edward e Isabella no se creara esa unión, pues si las cosas no llegaban a tomar su curso natural estaba seguro que Edward pagaría doblemente por sus fallas tanto en la tierra como en el cielo.

Edward y Bella tenían una hora de haber llegado a la casa de los Swan y Edward aun no se relajaba ante la mirada escudriñadora que Charlie Swan le daba, y la perspicaz que le dirigía Ana, la esposa del anterior.

— Bella estas últimas semanas he recibido constantes visitas de Jacob preguntando por ti — a Edward no le pasó desapercibida la mueca de asco que Ana había hecho cuando mencionaron al chico que horas antes ellos habían visitado — parece que se mudará a Seattle.

— Si, lo he visto hoy y me lo ha contado —dijo Bella sonriente y apretando la mano de Edward que desde que habían entrado no había soltado, y que era el principal motivo de interés del jefe Swan.

— Entonces Edward ¿ese es tu nombre no? — el aludido sacudió rápidamente su cabeza asintiendo — estás a punto de convertirte en doctor ¿no? — volvió a asentir, esta vez más despacio — ¿harás alguna especialidad?

— Si, planeo especializarme en pediatría — la cara de Charlie se llenó de sorpresa — me gustan los niños y pues desde que comencé con la carrera ha sido mi meta.

— ¡Vaya! Bella, pero que chico te has conseguido —Bella se ruborizó y por enésima vez en la última hora, trató de explicar que Edward y ella solo eran amigos, pero su padre no la dejó — tus padres han de estar muy orgullosos chico, para ser alguien tan joven eres muy centrado y maduro, me gusta eso. Bella acompáñame a la cocina.

Charlie trato de parecer serio pero la verdad era que le contentaba mucho la idea de que alguien como Edward, hijo del director del hospital de Seattle y futuro doctor fuese quien cuidara de su pequeña y única hija. Ambos, padre e hija salieron de la pequeña salita y entraron a la habitación continua que Edward supuso era la cocina.

— Sé lo que eres — por primera vez desde que habían llegado Ana le habló directamente a él, Edward le frunció el seño confundido por lo que la mujer le decía.

— Disculpe, no la comprendo.

— Llevas la marca, tú la salvarás. —aseguró la señora que ya comenzaba a tener rastros de vejez tanto en su rostro como en su cabello.

— No sé de qué habla — pero el tono exaltado en que Edward soltó las palabras le hizo saber a la fervientemente religiosa Ana, que él si sabía de lo que ella hablaba. Pero la mujer no dijo nada más, pues en ese instante entraron Isabella y su padre nuevamente en la salita.

— Edward ya debemos marcharnos, antes de que oscurezca —le habló Bella con voz suave y que con una sonrisa le aseguraba que estaba bien.

— Bella, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, eres ya una mujer de casi 21 años, no puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido. Te quiero Bells, promete que visitarás a este viejo más seguido. — Bella lo abrazó fuertemente y Charlie le besó su frente, Ana también se había levantado y estrechó suavemente pero con un poco de renuencia la mano de su hijastra. — Edward ha sido un placer muchacho, cuida a mi chica.

— El placer ha sido mi —estrecharon sus manos fuertemente — prometo cuidarla — Charlie le sonrió abiertamente y Ana le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

Bella y Edward salieron y retomaron camino a Seattle, cuando salieron de la ciudad rompieron el cómodo silencio y de la nada Bella trajo un tema en especifico.

— ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Jacob esta tarde?

— Nada, es solo una sensación extraña, no me agrada — Edward fue sincero con ella, pero ella frunció su boca antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Cómo puede no agradarte si apenas le has visto solo hoy?

— No lo sé — reconoció él concentrado en el camino — ¿hace cuánto lo conoces?

— Desde la muerte de mi madre, él también vivía en Phoenix, meses más tarde de la nada se mudo a Forks, fue muy extraño — lo último Bella lo dijo para sí misma, completamente ajena a los cavos que Edward poco a poco unía en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué edad tienes Bella? — la chica frunció el seño confundida por el cambio radical en la conversación.

— Cumplí veinte en febrero ¿por qué?

— Por nada — la mandíbula de Edward estaba tensa, no volvieron a hablar durante el camino y no tardaron en llegar a la, conocida ya para ambos, urbanización.

Bajaron del auto aun con cierta tensión entre ambos, Bella no sabría decir exactamente qué había pasado, pero sabía que algo había cambiado, podía ver cierta convicción y seguridad en la mirada de Edward que antes no estaba.

Edward se acercó lentamente y la miró fijamente mientras lo hacía, rozó con sus pulgares las suave y hermosas mejillas de Bella que no tardaron en colorearse ante la anticipación de lo que vendría. Edward unió sus frentes y aspiró todo el olor que Bella desprendía, lluvia y fresas, agonizante y luego se perdió en esos dos pozos chocolates que lo miraban anhelantes, él comenzó a alejarse y Bella soltó una especie de reproche en forma de quejido que terminó con su auto control y de forma ruda y necesitada chocó sus labios con los de ella.

El beso era suave y juguetón, ella mordió su labio y cada roce era como si miles de descargas eléctricas pasaran por sus cuerpos, ella llevó la mano a la nuca de Edward y afianzó, la unió de manera que no fuera fácil separarse, él con una mano en la cintura de ella terminó por chocar también sus cuerpos, sintiendo todo el calor corporal que ella le transmitía.

El movimiento de labios continuó por un rato más, segundos, minutos quizás, ninguno de los dos podría asegurar cuanto tiempo duro, pues al separarse por la necesidad de respirar, ambos solo pensaban en el sabor del otro, en las sensaciones nunca antes existidas para los dos.

Edward le dio un casto beso, ella aun no decía una palabra solo lo miraba embelesada, él tampoco dijo nada, se montó en su auto y antes de arrancar miró por última vez a Bella ese día, era tan hermosa y en ese momento ella le sonreirá a él, con su pequeña mano acariciando sus labios. El arrancó y comenzó a perderse entre las calles sin un rumbo fijo.

— Aparece de una maldita vez — gruñó y como por acto de magia, por el espejo retrovisor observó a Peter que lo miraba sonriente —dime ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para salvarla?

. . .

* * *

**Hola chicas! Feliz año a todas y un abrazo enorme!**

**De a poco ya vamos entendiendo todo mejor "espero yo" hehehehe bn me gustaría como siempre saber sus opiniones o teorías al respecto :D**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Nos leemos pronto 3**

**Los RR siempre alegran a esta pequeña chica :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.**

**Beta: Vhica nena gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo :***

**Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction**

* * *

**Marzo, 30 2006**

—Morir ha de ser algo espantoso —Edward se estremeció ante su propio pensamiento.

—No si es tu destino, cuando tu muerte ha sido proclamada y enlistada por el _Recaudador de alma,s _debes estar seguro que morir será lo mejor que te puede pasar, lástima que en estos tiempos nadie llegue a completar su destino como está escrito. Además Edward, no debes temerle a la muerte, debes temerle a lo que hay después de la muerte. —La voz de Peter salía en un murmullo que llegaba escasamente a ser oído por Edward.

—Siempre que hablas lo haces en claves, o nombrando a seres que ciertamente no existen. Si sabes tanto sobre la muerte ¿por qué no me dices que le pasó a Bree? —exigió Edward que permanecía sentado en un extremo de la cama tratando de descifrar lo que decía la figura a escasos metros de él.

—Veamos, Bree aún está en tela de juicio, ella no era exactamente alguien muy "angelical" y las drogas no ayudaban, tu amiga se saltó un par de reglas y estuvo en el lugar equivocado con las personas equivocadas… pero ese no es el tema ahora. Debes saber que mientras más Seth se distancie de ti, menos posibilidades hay de ayudarlo.

Hace más de una semana que Edward no hablaba con Seth, él mismo le había dicho que quería su espacio. En el instituto todo era una locura de policías investigando, por lo que Edward le restó importancia, él aún estaba en plan de sospechoso y ya había sido interrogado por segunda vez en ese par de semanas. Era inaudito que aún no dieran con el asesino, y era allí donde recaía la otra parte de la locura, ya que cada compañero de clase se había sumido en la paranoia y por mera precaución lo mantenían alejado, algo que a él le parecía absurdo dado que estaba seguro de su inocencia.

Eran muchas las preguntas que aún rondaban la cabeza de Edward, su contante necesidad de entender las cosas bajo una lógica le convertía en un ser completamente cerrado a las posibilidades que Peter le daba, es decir, que a pesar que escuchara a su guardián hablarle de temas _fuera de este mundo_— palabra adoptada por él— igual no creía en nada de eso, nunca fue una alguien religioso, ni alguien con fe, tampoco era creyente a la infinidad de cuentos de terror que desde niño le han contado; él nunca modera ese punto inflexivo en su cabeza de la posibilidades, ni mucho menos alberga los _" y si…"_ no hay puntos medios o es blanco o negro.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Bree se drogaba? —Peter levantó una ceja —olvídalo, basta de tantas idioteces sólo quiero que te vayas de mi cuarto, de mi casa y de mi vida… harás que me vuelva jodidamente loco si sigo escuchándote —se incorporó bruscamente cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y su padre se asomó por la misma.

—Edward tu madre dice que te ha escuchado hablar con alguien ¿todo está bien? —como siempre la voz de Carlisle destilaba tranquilidad en cada palabra.

—Sí, yo estaba hablando solo —miró de reojo al lugar donde antes estaba sentado Peter y no encontró nada, así que sacudió su cabeza —sólo estaba hablando conmigo mismo, creo que saldré a caminar un rato, estar tanto tiempo encerrado no está ayudando.

—Edward hijo, se que seguramente estás bajo mucha presión en estos momentos, y quiero que sepas que tu mamá y yo estamos contigo y nuestro abogado ya está poniendo las cosas en orden, esos policías no podrán interrogarte nuevamente al menos que consigan una orden judicial —Carlisle se acercó y en un acto totalmente paternal abrazo a su hijo —todo estará bien.

Esas cortas palabras lograron que algo dentro de Edward se enterneciera y se permitió regresarle el abrazo a su padre, desenado sentir que realmente todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde y a pesar de que su padre no considerara buena idea salir a esas horas solo, él se encontraba tocando el timbre de la familia Cleawather, necesitaba entender por qué Seth estaba tan apartado y también quería contarle a su mejor amigo un poco de la locura personal que en los últimos días parecía querer explotar en su cabeza, él sería la única persona que podría escucharlo. Luego de un par de minutos, quizás segundos la puerta se abrió y una joven alta y morena clavó sus ojos negros en Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres? — demandó la joven mirándolo desdeñosamente, tenía un aspecto cansino, sus ojos eran ensombrecidos por oscuras y pronunciadas ojeras.

—Vengo a ver a Seth.

—Edward, este no es un buen momento… será mejor que regreses más tarde —hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta pero Edward la detuvo rápidamente.

—Sólo dile a Seth que estoy aquí por favor.

—No lo entiendes, de verdad no es un buen momento, Seth no está y…— antes de que pudiera continuar, la gruesa y varonil voz de su hermano se escuchó desde adentro —_"Leah ¿Quién toca la puerta? Joder te necesito en el cuarto de mi mamá ¿podrías venir? ¡Creo que le ha subido la fiebre de nuevo!"_

— ¿Tu madre está enferma? —preguntó Edward mientras que pasaba a la sala muy a regañadientes de la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo.

—Seth es Edward, baja yo me haré cargo de mamá —Leah se perdió escaleras arriba mientras que Seth bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos escalones hasta situarse al frente de Edward, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que el aspecto de su mejor amigo no era muy diferente a de su hermana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —bien esa sin duda no era la pregunta que Edward esperaba y mucho menos con el tono de reproche en que Seth lo había dicho.

—Yo he venido a ver si todo estaba bien.

—Pues, ya habéis visto que todo es una mierda total, papá se encuentra de viaje, mi madre está delirando y ardiendo en fiebre, no quiere ir a un maldito hospital y no para de pedirme perdón, es un poco asfixiante, es como si se sintiera culpable por algo —Seth se desplomó cancinamente en el sofá —lamento descargarme contigo, es que todo esto solamente me supera y lo de Bree aún es muy reciente.

—Puedo decirle a Carlisle que venga y revise a tu mamá, déjame marcarle está libre de turno esta noche —Edward sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcarle a su padre.

—Sue expresamente pidió que ni tú, ni tu familia se acercaran, que ella estará bien, no la entiendo, está delirando y se opone a que un medico la examine —Seth talló su cara exasperado— pero maldita sea, que se aguante si no quiere morirse con alguna convulsión.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde Carlisle hizo su aparición y con su maletín de primeros auxilios examinó a la señora Cleawather, Edward y Seth permanecieron en la sala, ambos en silencio, era como si en esos momentos algo importante se desarrollara en la habitación del segundo piso de la casa, el aire que se respiraba era tenso. Una media hora más tarde Carlisle les explicaba a los jóvenes Cleawather el estado de su madre.

—Ella se ha quedado dormida. La he hidratado con un poco de suero y le he puesto una Dipirona para la fiebre que ya esta cediendo, es importante que la mantengan vigilada, mañana temprano pasará un colega a visitarla que evaluará si es necesario internarla en un hospital, ya que por lo que ustedes me han dicho, es su tercer día con fiebre — Carlisle parecía tenso, su ceño permanecía levemente fruncido y una mueca de disgusto surcaba su cara.

— ¿Has dicho que un colega? ¿Por qué no tu? — Leah parecía un poco más relajada ante las palabras de Carlise, sin embargo aún no bajaba la guardia completamente.

—Será lo mejor, ella prescindió de mis servicios y su tranquilidad es vital para su salud. Edward será mejor que nos marchemos —esto último lo dijo mirando a su hijo, que aún estaba intranquilo por el comportamiento de su padre que ya no tenía su acostumbrado semblante de tranquilidad.

—Me quedaré un rato mas, son sólo unas cuadras y estaré allá antes de media noche — Carlisle lo sospesó un momento y luego asintió.

—Llámenme si la fiebre vuelve a subir —esa fue su despedida, muy seca para lo que todos ellos estaban acostumbrados. Leah se perdió por las escaleras, mientras que Edward y Seth caminaron hasta la habitación del último.

—Edward, Tanya ha venido por la mañana —comenzó Seth— y me ha dicho algunas cosas, ella dice que Bree estaba enamorada de ti, ahora ha recreado toda una novela en mi cabeza sobre este lio amoroso, siento que ella es la que peor lleva la muerte de Bree, inventando todo eso.

—Eso mismo me dijo a mí, si fuera cierto —Edward se detuvo en media oración por la mirada aprensiva que su amigo le dio— si fuera cierto, cosa que no creo, ¿Por qué lo cuenta ahora? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo ha dejado?

—Esa tía está bien loca, pero creo que tiene razón. Recuerdo perfectamente como Bree te miraba, nunca me miró así —suspiró pesadamente, mientras se removía buscando algo en la habitación que estaba bastante desordenada.

—Eso es algo que nunca sabremos, ella está muerta… no hay ninguna posibilidad de saber si eso es cierto, así como tampoco de saber quien la mató. —Edward pasó la mano por su cabello y se recostó en el pequeño sofá de la habitación de Seth.

—Si te dijera que existe una forma.

—No, no existe.

—¿Pero si la existiera? — insistió Seth conociendo lo testarudo y cerrado que era su amigo.

— ¿Qué buscas?

—No has contestado Edward — Seth se dirigió peligrosamente al fondo de su cama, ignorando la pregunta de Edward— ¿Qué pasaría si pudiéramos hablar con Bree y tener todas las respuestas? — Edward rodó los ojos.

—Eso es imposible —sentenció.

—Maldita sea, ¿podrías sólo contestar? me exaspera que siempre busques un punto razonable y lógico en todo — le gruñó Seth desde el fondo de su cama.

—Bien, si pudiéramos hablar con Bree de alguna forma, lo tomaría. Hablaríamos con ella y obtendríamos las respuestas. ¿Contento?

—Pues Edward he de decirte que tengo la forma de hablar con Bree —Seth se incorporó de debajo de la cama y con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos le habló a Edward mostrándole una tabla rectangular— jugaremos a la _Güija_…

**Presente.**

_Edward, no debes temerle a la muerte, debes temerle a lo que hay después de la muerte._

Otra pesadilla del pasado lo había atormentado la noche pasada y el peso de las palabras de Peter retumbaba en la cabeza de Edward, que trataba de poner las correcciones que su tutor de tesis le había hecho a su trabajo. Tenía más de cinco días sin ver a Isabella, ignoraba sus mensajes y curiosamente estaba fuera de casa cuando ella venía con Alice. Su actitud era un poco infantil, no estaba huyendo de los problemas, simplemente estaba esperando que las cosas se organizaran un poco mejor, tenía planeado viajar la próxima semana y asistir a un seminario de oncología, y ver si en definitiva esa era la rama que quería tomar como especialidad. Mientras esperaba que el documento se cargara y enviara de nuevo a su tutor, el doctor Anderson, barajeaba la posibilidad de llamar a Bella.

Había aceptado por primera vez darle la razón a su guardián, todavía había dudas y reproches en su conciencia, sin embargo nada nunca le había asustado tanto como la posibilidad de perderla a ella. Su guardián había sido especifico cuando le dijo que no interfiriera aún y que tampoco le contara nada a ella, ellos buscarían la forma de salvarla sin hacerle partícipe _"no queremos que la chica muera"_ le había dicho Peter, pero Edward aún no sabía de que la salvarían y eso era en lo único que pensaba, millones de posibilidades a las que aún se cerraba.

Dios y el Diablo.

El bien y el mal.

Los Ángeles y los Demonios.

Y finalmente: Los Elegidos y los condenados.

En la posición en la que exponía sus ideas, la ecuación resultaba en que él estaba del lado de Dios, el bien y los ángeles… mientas que ella estaba peligrosamente cerca del Diablo, el mal y los demonios. Pensamientos que a él le resultaban absurdos pero que eran lo único que podía formar en su cabeza al menos hasta que Peter regresara, pues lo último que supo de él, es que debía avisar a los "Iustus Terrena" que pronto comenzaría la segunda fase, la formación de él —la primera había sido su iniciativa y aceptación — y para eso necesitaba refuerzos y que para ello tardaría algunos días. ¿Qué eran "Iustus Terrena"? él no tenía ni idea, ya que para cuando pudo a salir de estupor ante la poca comunicativa información que Peter le daba y poder preguntar, éste ya había desaparecido.

Necesitaba acercarse a Bella, era difícil de explicar su necesidad por ella, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, escucharla, tocarla… aunque fuera poco el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, sentía que ella le pertenecía, era algo suyo y de nadie más, estaba seguro de qué lo que sintió en presencia de Jacob habían sido celos y ahora lo entendía, desde la primera vez que la vio, la tocó y habló con ella, aquel día del accidente que ya le parecía tan lejano, ese día algo cambio y él lo supo esa misma noche, pero hasta hoy fue que pudo ser totalmente consciente de ello y no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

Isabella trataba de prestar atención a lo que Rosalie le hablaba, pero por más que se esforzaba aún venía a sus labios la sensación de escozor que recorría sus labios ante el recuerdo del beso que Edward le había dado unos días atrás, trataba de entender a que se había debido ese cambio tan repentino en su actitud hacia ella, justo cuando ella había tomado la decisión de tomar la iniciativa y no quedarse estancada en la zona de amistad, le gustaba Edward, era algo más que gustar, porque si bien eran contadas las relaciones amorosas que había tenido, nunca se fijó lo suficiente en ninguno de sus compañeros, ellos nunca entendieron sus silencios y ella nunca se esforzó en conocerlos totalmente. Era por eso que con Edward era distinto, ansiaba conocer que había detrás de ese pasado que lo torturaba y encontrar la forma de que él lo olvidara.

—Entonces Bella, ¿crees que debo salir con el chico? —le preguntó Rosalie mientras caminaban por la última cuadra de la calle y que las llevaba directo a su casa.

— ¿Con qué chico?

—Con Emmet, el hombre del que llevo más de una hora y media hablándote ¿me has escuchado al menos? —le reprochó Rosalie.

—Lo siento Rose, tengo la cabeza en otra parte —Bella la miró apenada.

—Sí, tienes la cabeza en Edward, date un respiro, desde que regresaste de casa de Charlie has andado así, te ha besado y él ni siquiera te ha llamado.

Bella se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza ante la crudeza de las palabras de su amiga, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más el celular de Bella sonó y ella sonrió al ver el identificador, Rosalie rodó los ojos y se encaminó más rápido a la casa, mientras que ella contestaba sintiendo como su corazón latía mas rápido al escuchar la voz tras el auricular.

—Parece que no lloverá, pensé que podríamos vernos en el parque ¿estás ocupada? ¿Estás en tu casa?— las palabras de Edward salían rápidas y se atropellaban entre sí — uhh comencé mal, eh ¿hola? —Bella sólo pudo reír y segundos después, él la acompañó con su musical risa.

—No estoy ocupada y si estoy en mi casa — contestó ella sonriente.

—Paso por ti dentro de veinte minutos —chascó la lengua— he vuelto a hacerlo mal ¿quieres salir a caminar conmigo? Diablos, no entiendo porque estoy tan nervioso —Bella soltó otra risita.

—Sí, sí quiero.

—Te recojo en unos minutos y mejor corto antes que vuelva a meter la pata.

Bella se quedó estática en medio de la acera escuchando el pitido tras el auricular y sonriendo como tonta, pues su suplicio había terminado y Edward la había llamado.

.

.

.

La oscuridad se cernía poco a poco sobre los altos árboles que en forma de laberinto acorralaban a Edward, él sabía que nada era real, pero tampoco podía escapar, el charco de líquido viscoso de formaba bajo sus pies, llovía a cántaros pero sabía también que no era agua lo que pisaba, nuevamente descalzo, corrió en contra de la fuerte briza que helaba cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, corrió lo más que pudo y dio vueltas sobre su eje sintiendo que no llegaba a ningún sitio.

Escuchaba susurros roncos a los que el viento les hacía eco. Trataba de escapar de esa voz, la voz del juego, la voz del maldito juego que nunca debió jugar. Llegó nuevamente a una pared completa de ramas que no le dan escapatoria.

—_Ella es mía…_ _illa mea est… Ella es mía…_ _illa mea est —_decía la voz una y otra vez y Edward sacudía su cabeza con fuerza tratando de deshacerse del aterrador sonido.

Entre las brumas de aquel sueño revelador, Edward se levantó y esta vez la húmeda sangre continuaba en sus pies, Asustado pero seguro de no estar lastimado limpió con una toalla los manchones de sangre y con parsimonia se dirijo al espejo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. _Aparece, aparece _abrió sus ojos esmeralda con esperanza y pestañeó repetidas veces para identificar el mensaje que escrito con una elegante letra en el espejo de su lavado, donde el no aparecía reflejado.

_* Illa mea est…_ _via debet esse*_

Esa oración inentendible para muchos bastó para que por segunda vez destrozara a golpes el espejo.

* * *

**_*illa mea est…_ _via debet esse*- *Ella es mia... asi es como debe ser*_**

**_*Iustus Terrena*- *Justicieros Terrenales*_**

**Hola *_* estoy de vuelta revelando mas misterios… a poco no se ha vuelto esto un lio enorme? Hehehe paciencia chicas, quiero oír sus teorías…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap lol mi Edward no está loco se los juro…. Y pobre Bella lo peor es que no tiene idea de todo en lo que esta metida…**

**Hehehe las quiero un monton… Gracias por las alertas, Favoritos y comentarios *_***

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XoXo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.**

**Beta: Vhica nena gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo :***

**Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction**

**Presente**

Cada pesadilla representaba algo inexplicable para Edward, quien sabía que a medida de la frecuencia en la que aparecían, sabría que estaba más cerca a lo que mas temía y ese sería el momento en que las cosas se pusieran realmente feas. Estaría rodeado por demonios carentes de alma, cuyo único propósito sería acabar con él, también sabría que no solo el sueño sería su preocupación; las pesadillas vendrían a él aun estando despierto.

Sabiendo que en su última experiencia cercana a la muerte las cosas no salieron nada bien para su mejor amigo y condenado, si bien pudo evitar su rendición al mal, no pudo evitar su partida a un lugar donde él ya estaba destinado, al no poder salvar su alma. El pasado era abrumador, la sensación de pérdida y fracaso aun estaban en él, Más ahora que estaba decidido a reivindicarse en el camino en el que había sido puesto y que como elegido debe trabajar.

Edward está consiente de las probabilidades, él también siente miedo, porque en su cabeza existen un sin fin de posibilidades, en donde la mayoría no son felices. El fracaso ocupa un mayor porcentaje y el miedo de que la historia se repita con Bella le hace sentir una dolor casi agónico y desde alguna parte de su cabeza una voz le dice que mantenga las distancias con Bella, pero eso es algo que a estas alturas es simplemente imposible, él ha hecho conexión con ella y solo la muerte será capaz de romperlo.

Conducía rápido, quería sentirse completo, quería estar con ella de nuevo, habían pasado varios días ya y aunque se auto impuso no buscarla hasta que Peter estuviera de regreso, su fuerza de voluntad se hizo añicos ante su última pesadilla, tenía miedo de que ella desapareciera, de no poder verla sonreír más, de que su hermosa y cantarina voz desapareciera para siempre. Él sabía que su familia había estado vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, ellos también tenían miedo, y eso era un nuevo punto en su contra, también debía preocuparse por no parecer loco delante de ellos.

Detuvo su auto en la calle, al ver a Bella sentada en la acera esperándole, desde su lugar en el auto pudo ver sus ojos iluminarse y una sonrisa explayarse en la cara de ella al mismo tiempo, que una igual o más grande aparecía en su cara ¿Cómo alguien como ella podía ser tratada de utilizar para algo malo?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

—Edward no deberías correr, ¡nos vamos a caer!— dijo en medio de risas y él empezó dar vueltas y ella chilló contenta colgada a horcadas en su espalda.

La gente del parque los observaba y sonreían felices de ver como se divertían, para Edward no era muy difícil imaginar lo que pensaban, e incluso se permitió pensar que Bella y él eran una pareja, ella gritaba feliz en su espalda y escucharla tan libre y contenta realmente le emocionaba. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde hablando de banalidades, habían momentos en los que él se quedaba mirando fijo los labios de Bella, recordando lo suaves y dulces que eran, cuando creía que ella se daba cuenta, en algún tipo de movimiento evasivo, le hacía cosquillas o como ahora daba vueltas con ella en su espalda.

Después de un rato, algo cansado y mareado ayudó a Bella a bajarse con cuidado y ambos se tumbaron en las sabanas que habían llevado y ahora cubrían el pasto.

—Edward ¿Qué fue lo que realmente le pasó a Seth?— la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Edward, quien inmediatamente se tensó, Bella se dio cuenta y en un intento de relajarlo le cogió la mano.

—Puedes decirme solo si te sientes cómodo, quiero que sepas que yo te creeré lo que me digas, porque confió en ti —sus palabras eran sinceras, y ella solamente trataba de lograr que Edward se abriera y compartiera todos esos secretos que lo atormentaban y que a veces hacían lucir sus ojos esmeralda realmente tristes.

—Su alma fue absorbida por una tabla —habló inseguro, pendiente de cualquier movimiento que hiciera Bella para reírse o burlarse— él y yo jugamos la _Güija _un día particularmente malo— Edward se detuvo al ver como Bella habría los ojos de par en par, no había burla en su cara, solo asombro — ¿has oído hablar sobre el juego?

Ella trató de mostrarse imperturbable, porque no sabía cómo su reacción podría afectarle a Edward. Él confiaba en ella y la idea de defraudarlo estaba descartada. No importaba cuanto entendiera, ni cuanto fuera creyente en ello, ella sabía que él no estaba loco y con eso le bastaba… por ahora.

—Mmm si, pero realmente no estoy muy bien informada sobre cómo se juega, solo sé para qué sirve – ella dijo seriamente, dándole a entender a Edward que no ponía en duda su palabra— ¿Por qué jugaron eso? Quiero decir, si se supone que es para contactar a personas muertas y… — se detuvo para organizar sus ideas y no sonar tan tonta hablando sobre algo que para él parecía ser tan serio y real.

—Él quería hablar con alguien muerto, quería respuestas, desde un comienzo sabía que estaba mal, incluso el día que eligió sabía que era malo, yo debí evitarlo, realmente debí evitar que jugara, debí negarme – Edward de a poco se desmoronó y Bella lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Ssshhhh Edward, tú no tienes la culpa – acarició su cabello, de pronto la risa de los niños alrededor no se escuchaba y el cielo estaba grisáceo y muy encapotado – yo te creo.

—Era mi mejor amigo, era mi hermano — Edward le habló con tal tristeza que unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Bella— no quiero perderte Bella, no podría soportarlo— confesó después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

Se miraron fijamente por un rato, Edward alzó su pulgar y lo pasó por la mejilla de Bella recogiendo una nueva lágrima y en un movimiento rápido la llevó a su boca.

—Es el sabor de mi dolor, transformado en tu dolor – le susurró acercándose a Bella, ella había dejado de respirar, sus narices se tocaban y pequeñas gotas de agua bajaron por sus frentes, ambos alzaron la vista al cielo y sonrieron cuando mas gotas cayeron en sus caras.

Edward tomó con fuerza la mejilla de Bella y comenzó a besarla bajo la lluvia. Saboreando su boca, las lágrimas que aun había en sus caras y el agua de lluvia que ahora se entremezclaba en sus bocas y resbalaba por todo su cuerpo empapándolo. Bella no se apartó, si no que en su lugar lo empujó hacia al pasto besándolo ansiosamente, tratando de saciar esa necesitad que había en ella, su necesidad por Edward Cullen.

Pudieron pasar horas e incluso días besándose y no les sería nunca suficiente, el respirar en la boca del otro se estaba convirtiendo en una experiencia sublime, donde el contacto entre sus labios era desesperado e irracional sin llegar a ser violento.

Poco a poco el beso perdía intensidad y sin querer ser alguno de los dos el primero en terminarlo, como un acuerdo tácito, al mismo tiempo y lentamente se separaron mirándose a los ojos.

Edward observó los pequeños jadeos que escapaban entre los labios hinchados y enrojecidos de Bella a causa de sus besos, y esa imagen bastó para que algo que hasta el momento trataba de ignorar se volviera más incómodo y notable. Su entrepierna apretaba con fuerza su pantalón. Él podía ser un completo inexperto en el tema. Sabía a la perfección que Isabella Swan le excitaba, no sabía hasta qué punto, pero el miedo de perder el control le asustó; pues solo pensaba en tomarla ahí en medio de un parque, rodeado de personas y hacerla suya. Era un sentimiento tan primitivo que le resultaba ajeno a él y mientras siguiera ella mirándolo con aquel deseo, le hacía más difícil su tarea de controlarse, si el deseo era mutuo. Ella pareció notar su lucha interna y trató de entablar una conversación que los mantuviera a ambos lejos del recuerdo de aquellos apasionados besos. Besos que los dejaban a ambos en un camino sin retorno, al que ninguno de los dos estaba aun preparado para afrontar.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Peter había regresado aquella misma tarde, estaba preocupado por lo rápido que la relación de Bella y Edward avanzaba, en un momento él había podido estar preocupado por las consecuencias de ésta, pero ahora lleno de nuevos conocimientos sabía que así debía ser. Sería esa misma relación, esa unión entre ellos lo que le ayudaría a ganar esta batalla invisible. Sus superiores, guardianes expertos le aconsejaron a no ir muy rápido, si bien debía estar preparado para el cumpleaños número veintiuno de Isabella, no debía asustar a Edward marcándole un límite de tiempo, él aun se limitaba un poco a la hora de tratar el tema.

Los "Iustus Terrena" habían sido claros, diciéndole que dejara que las cosas siguieran su curso. Edward y Bella estaban destinados a algo que iba mas allá de ser un elegido y una condenada. Peter no había regresado solo, lo cual podía explicar la perplejidad de Edward al entrar a su habitación aquella noche y encontrarse con Peter acostado en su cama y con otra presencia que aun no podía saber si era o no un hombre.

— ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Edward entrecerrando los ojos, preocupado de que su mente le jugara una mala pasada.

—Yo soy tu nueva sombra, conmigo a tu lado no podrán hacerte daño. — la voz del hombre sin rostro y rodeado de oscuridad, era gruesa y con un acento extraño, como si le costara hablar inglés.

— ¿Alguien quiere hacerme daño?

—Todos quieren verte muerto – no pudo evitar que una carcajada escapara de su boca.

—Vale y ¿tú eres mi Ángel guardián?— le dijo en broma.

—Visto de alguna forma, supongo que sí— habló serio sin perder la compostura, envuelto entre las sombras.

Era algo bizarra la escena, Edward se debatía entre estar soñando despierto o que todo era real. Rendido ante las cosas que últimamente le pasaban y que rebasaban el límite sobre lo natural, terminó de entrar a su cuarto y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Peter.

—Él, como ya te ha dicho, será tu protector físico que te seguirá a sol y a sombra, el canal de energía negativa a encontrado debilidades en ti, de las cuales sería fácil aprovecharse, por eso se te fue asignado este _Plesárido_

La cara de Edward fue suficiente para que Peter se viera obligado a alargar su explicación

—…Él es un ángel que ha sido separado de la corte original por haber desarrollado habilidades de hipersensibilidad ante el mal, lo cual ayudará a protegerte en los momentos indicados. Debes saber que cuando digo ángeles no aparecerán alas ni nada por el estilo, su posición celestial es casi tan importante como la mía y la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera te darás cuenta de su presencia, tiende a poseer momentáneamente a seres vivos incluyendo animales y plantas.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama frotando su frente, hace apenas unas horas Bella le había permitido olvidarse de todo y de todos, y ahora se encontraba en su cuarto, escuchando lo que él esperaba fuera una explicación creíble, para entender la presencia de un nuevo extraño —no humano— en su casa y en su vida.

—Suponiendo que todo lo que has dicho es verdad, no hay alguna ley o norma sagrada que impida que el plesa… eso – señaló a la sombra con la que minutos atrás habló – posean cuerpos humanos.

—Edward, tu ya deberías saber que el cuerpo terrenal en el que me vez yo solo lo poseo, se supone que esto hace las cosas más fáciles para ti, el no tener que enfrentarte a nuestra apariencia real.

Edward miró el flaco y níveo cuerpo de Peter, su oscuro y corto pelo, sus orejas puntiagudas, esos ojos azules y demasiado vacios e inexpresivos; y entendió que nada de lo que hasta ahora se le había expuesto a sus ojos pertenecía a la realidad de esos seres.

—Por ahora debes usar esto mientras estés en el hospital— Peter le tendió algo que parecía ser un collar de plata— en ese lugar mueren personas a todas horas y la salida de Almas no es controlada debidamente, esto te ayudará a que la tuya no se mezcle. Debes tener en claro que mientras Bella esté presente en tu vida, tu alma está más arriba que acá abajo. – Edward asintió, sin querer saber más tomó el collar y se lo puso e inmediatamente sintió como la piedra azul que colgaba en él, creaba una cierta presión en su pecho a la cual prefirió ignorar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bella había pasado toda la noche pensando en Edward, ni su prima, ni Rosalie se molestaron en reclamarle por su ausencia durante la cena. Ellas sabían que hace días que Bella no era la misma, exactamente desde que comenzó a salir con Edward, la sentían mas reservada, mas metida en sus silencios llenos de pensamientos metódicos y analíticos; sí, ellas la conocían y por eso le daban su espacio.

Esa tarde había hecho que Bella fuera conocedora de sus propios y segadores sentimientos que la amarraban a Edward, ya no le interesaba conocer los porqués sobre ello, confiaba en lo que sentía, y esa confianza le permitía creer en Edward, no le importaba cuan absurdo era lo que él le dijera, ella le creía. No le preguntaba mucho tampoco, prefería morder su lengua y esperar paciente a lo que Edward quería compartir con ella.

Desde la muerte de su madre, esa experiencia y sentimiento de pérdida le permitían comprender a Edward en un nivel especial, entendía su culpa, una que por mucho tiempo ella en silencio sufrió, y no por creerse la causante directa del suicidio de su madre; no, era por algo más complejo que iba mas allá de ese simple acontecimiento, era esa sensación de saberse relacionada con aquel maquiavélico hecho. No había sentido ni lógica, pero tal como lo que Edward le había contado esa misma tarde, le hacía entender aunque fuera poco.

Otra de las cosas que rondaba su cabeza era la indefinida, aun, relación con Edward ¿Qué eran? ¿Amigos? No ¿amigos que se besan? Podría ser ¿novios? Eso parecía, pero aun no tenían una etiqueta para su relación y ella estaba segura de que ninguna de ellas definiría lo que ya sentía y creía estar correspondida.

Como si existiese algún tipo de conexión entre sus pensamientos y los de Edward, su teléfono celular sonó e inmediatamente su respiración cambio al igual que los latidos de su corazón, ella lo sabía… era Edward.

—Hola – su voz era solo un murmullo agudo.

—Bella — pronunció su nombre con delicadeza – creí que estabas dormida, lamento llamarte a esta hora, tuve un mal sueño.

—Está bien Edward, estaba despierta, y solo fue un mal sueño – Bella escuchó como del otro lado de la línea se hacia un silencio.

— ¿Estás bien? – La voz de Edward se tornó un poco ansiosa — ¿Estás en tu casa cierto?

—Estoy bien Edward, estoy en mi casa ¿pasa algo malo? Comienzo a preocuparme.

—Estoy afuera.

La llamada se cortó y después de uno o dos minutos cuando mucho, Bella se despabiló y corrió a su ventana y sí, abajo de un enorme árbol estaba Edward empapado bajo la tenue llovizna que caía, Bella trató de localizar el auto de Edward con la vista, pero no estaba en ningún lado y la idea de él caminando bajo la lluvia hasta su casa, se le ocurrió en un rincón de su cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Ten — le ofreció Bella una toalla apenas cruzaron la puerta de su cuarto.

—Gracias — él la aceptó y comenzó a secarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – a Bella le pareció notar un leve rubor en las mejillas de Edward.

—Quería saber si estabas bien, lamento haber venido a esta hora.

Era más de media noche y la confusión aun era clara en el rostro de Bella, pero ella se limitó a aceptar la poca información que Edward le brindaba.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con tu pesadilla?

—Mi visita tiene que ver con mi pesadilla y con esto — Edward se deshizo de su enorme abrigo, mostrando así su escultural torso, que sin importar lo impresionante que era y dejar a Bella con la boca seca, perdió importancia apenas ella se dio cuenta de la sangre que salía de su hombro.

— ¿Cómo te lastimaste? ¿Qué te pasó? — Bella estaba alarmada y comenzó a correr en busca de su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Tú me heriste.

— ¿Yo qué? – Bella detuvo su correr para mirarlo confundida.

—En mi sueño, tú me hiciste esto.

El silencio reinó por unos pocos segundo, y Bella ignorando las palabras de Edward, se dispuso a curarle la cortada del hombro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hola trate de que fuera rápido! Chicaass unan cabos muchas cosas que se dicen en los capítulos y no entienden van tomando sentido a medida que avanza la historia!**

**Graicas x leer! Gracias x las alertas, los favoritos y los review… siempre espero sus teorías! Y trato de tomarme un tiempo para responderles me animan mucho!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**¿Review? **


	9. Chapter 9

Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.

Beta: Vhica nena gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo :*

Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction

El brillo que teñía cada espacio de aquella superficie hueca no permitía distinguir nada a los ojos de Edward, que caminaba a ciegas tratando de llegar al final de esa luz. Miró hacia atrás dándose cuenta que a su paso solo dejaba oscuridad.

¿Cómo explicar ese lugar mitad luz, mitad oscuridad? ¿Cómo terminó en aquel lugar? Su último recuerdo era haber estado en su habitación, miró su cuello y tocó nuevamente la diadema, así que trató de pensar en qué pasó después ¿Cómo salió de su habitación? Mientras más caminaba podía darse cuenta que la luz salía de una puerta, no estaba lejos, pero detuvo su camino tras escuchar pequeños sollozos a sus espaldas, su primer impulso fue seguir adelante, sentía una energía escalofriante; ese llanto era curiosamente familiar, pero no podía darse vuelta, necesitaba llegar a la salida.

—¡Edward! —el grito de desgarrador tormento paralizó a Edward y contra todo pronóstico comenzó a correr de vuelta, Si antes no podía mirar con la anterior segadora luz, ahora simplemente no podía ver, porque se había sumido entre la oscuridad, mirando en todas direcciones, dándose cuenta que la luz a la que seguía había desaparecido, no había forma de regresar ni de encontrar a la dueña de aquella voz.

—¡Bella! —Gritó de vuelta corriendo sin ninguna dirección, sus llamados eran seguidos por largos silencios, no había respuesta— ¿Bella dónde estás? —respiraba con dificultad, estaba ansioso ¿Qué hacía ella en aquel lugar desconocido? ¿Estaba herida?

Caminó por un rato, llamándola y se estremeció cuando escuchó su aguda carcajada —_ ven a mí, vamos Edward, no temas; te estoy esperando —_era la voz de ella llamándolo en… ¿en su cabeza? No lo sabía, buscó la dirección de una nueva carcajada y fue entonces cuando la vio, un poco de iluminación logró que permitiera distinguir el rostro en forma de corazón de Bella. Ella lo miraba batiendo sus pestañas y sonriéndole lascivamente. Edward se acercó lentamente, precavido por el extraño comportamiento de Bella, además que aún no se fiaba de aquel lugar en el que ambos se encontraban.

—Tengo frio —Ella se estremeció haciendo énfasis en sus palabras y Edward con rapidez comenzó a sacarse la campera. Bella tomó la campera de Edward y la tiró al suelo, él la miró sin comprender— abrázame —siseó ella y Edward dudó, ella nunca había utilizado ese tono tan mordaz con él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó precavidamente, mientras se agachaba, tomaba la campera y se la ponía alrededor de los hombros a Bella. Ella no contestó y de nuevo él estuvo frente a ella, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que estaba mal, algo le repelía, nunca había visto esa mirada helada en ella.

—¿No dejarás que te abrace? —preguntó de vuelta ella con malicia, tomándolo por los antebrazos con fuerza, una fuerza inusual en Bella… su Bella ¿Qué diablos sus uñas acaban de hacer? Tomó las manos de Bella con violencia, ella le había cortado con algo parecido a cuchillas y no lo conseguía ver por ningún lugar, sacudió la cabeza, la risa extraña de ella estaba de nuevo ahí, pero ella ya no estaba…

.

.

Despertó de golpe, el sudor bajaba por su nuca y miró a varios lados, encontrando a Peter con la mirada perdida en su ventana.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — Edward estaba aturdido y la sangre continuaba saliendo de su brazo.

—Debí saber que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Ellos pueden conectarse contigo, no aquí en la tierra, claro. La única forma que tienen para dañarte es a través de tus sueños, pero ellos solo podrán si tú lo permites. Recuerda son tus sueños y tú los controlas, debes ver más allá de lo que ellos quieren mostrarte. No ha sido Bella quien te ha hecho esto, —señalando mi herida vendada — tratando herirte de las dos formas: emocional y físicamente.

—¿Cómo puedo evitarlo? —le pregunto rindiéndome ante lo inevitable y dejando atrás mi lógica.

—Mantén la concentración y el control, pasará solo lo que tú quieras que pase. —Peter se acomoda en el sillón frente a la ventana— de ahora en adelante te visitaran seguido —su tono parece afligido con esto último— seguramente deben de conocer tus sentimientos hacia la chica y lo verán como el punto donde enterrar la aguja y atacar.

Sopesé sus palabras unos momentos antes de preguntar.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Es malo, muy malo.

Edward se incorporó y comenzó a atar sus zapatos y buscar sus llaves.

—¿Qué haces?

—Iré a verla, necesito saber que está bien.

Peter solo asintió y palmeo su espalda antes de que abandonara la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— _¿Cómo te lastimaste? ¿Qué te pasó? —Bella estaba alarmada y comenzó a correr en busca de su botiquín de primeros auxilios._

—_Tú me heriste._

— _¿Yo qué? — Bella detuvo su correr para mirarlo confundida._

—_En mi sueño, tú me hiciste esto._

_El silencio reinó por unos pocos segundos, y Bella ignorando las palabras de Edward, se dispuso a curarle la cortada del hombro. _

Minutos más tarde Bella pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Edward, ambos recostados sobre el espaldar de la cama, pensando en las mismas preguntas, los "cómo y porqués". Bella fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño de alguna forma a propósito ¿Verdad? Él se giró de lado para mirarla y asintió.

—Lo sé, es decir era tu cuerpo, estabas ahí pero no eras tú — la miró directamente a los ojos y acarició su mejilla— muy en el fondo sabía que no eras tú.

—Trato de no hacer preguntas Edward, pero sabes que todo esto es extraño y necesito entender un poco para ayudar.

—Yo también lo necesito créeme, la cabeza me explotará con tanta mierda rara que me pasa, es decir, no puedo tener una jodida vida tranquila, no agobiar a la chica que me gusta con toda esta basura que me rodea — cerró los puños con fuerza tratando de controlar su enojo y giró de ver de nuevo a Bella que le sonreía tontamente — ¿Qué?

—¿La chica que te gusta, eh?

—Como si no fuera obvio, eres tan hermosa y yo estoy tan jodido ¿Cómo puedo gustarle a alguien? Si tan siquiera parara un poco toda esta locura.

—Sshhh — ella puso su dedo en mi labio— me gustas Edward Cullen— Ella movió una pierna y se sentó a horcadas sobre Edward— me gustas mucho — él movió por inercia sus manos a las caderas de ella y le devolvió la sonrisa tonta.

—¿Así que también le gusto señorita Swan? Y mucho… me pregunto cuánto— él sabía que ella trataba de mejorarle el ánimo, pero el hecho de que él le gustara como ella le gustaba a él, lo estaba matando, además de las terribles ganas que tenía de besarla en esos momentos.

—¿Cuánto qué? — ella llevó sus manos a la nuca y volvió a jugar con su sedoso pelo cobrizo.

—¿Cuánto te gusto? ya sabes ¿lo suficiente para ser amigos? o lo suficiente para esto —sin poderse resistir mas, presionó sus labios contra los de ella que de inmediato respondieron amoldados a los de él y acariciándolos lentamente con los suyos. Los besos apasionados podrían venir después, pero por ahora con eso estaba bien para ambos y lo estuvo por el resto de la noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esa mañana que siguió compartieron un desayuno sustancioso ante las miradas curiosas de Kate y Rosalie. Edward y Bella habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel de confianza, no es que fuera necesario definir su relación, ambos compartían algo especial. A pesar de que Bella desconocía muchas cosas, ella se limitó por ahora, a ser ese pilar que Edward necesitaba para no derrumbarse. Esa noche Edward le habló sobre su niñez, Seth…, nada triste. Eran aquellos buenos recuerdos que quería conservar, Bella también le habló de su madre, lo poco que recordaba y lo mucho que la amaba, esa noche se conocieron un poco más y fue algo que hicieran por las próximas semanas, pues no hubo un solo día que no se vieran, pronto Bella volvería a sus clases y Edward comenzaría con su práctica de interno y el verse estaría complicado.

Las cosas parecían haberse calmado, Edward había recibido su título semanas atrás, Alice y Bella estaban de vuelta en la universidad, su hermana estaba mas cómoda con él ahora que pasaban tiempo juntos los tres. Aquel martes por la mañana, Edward despidió a su padre en el hospital y regresó a su casa a tratar de dormir después de una pequeña jornada maratónica en el hospital. Ya había llamado a Bella antes de su primera clase y le había asegurado nuevamente que las pesadillas se habían ido, lo que era cierto hasta cierto punto, las pesadillas estaban ahí, pero no tan vividas.

Peter le había advertido que no debía confiarse, ellos estaban cerca, y que había un plan tras detrás de toda aquella tranquilidad, sin embrago Edward le había ignorado y fingió que todo estaba en completa normalidad, algo que complacía a sus padres, le acercó a su hermana y le permitió disfrutar como nunca de las cosas simples de la vida como hace mucho no lo hacía.

"El sujeto" como él llamaba a su sombra guardiana mantenía su distancia, pero continuaba ahí como un pequeño recordatorio de que aquella felicidad no duraría para siempre y que de un momento a otro la burbuja que había creado sobre Bella se rompería.

Habían sido unas 48 horas duras de trabajo, se tiró sobre la cama aún con el uniforme de interno, pequeños círculos morados rodeaban sus ojos por el cansancio, hizo una mueca al pensar que su padre se molestaría por aquello, él había elegido ese turno completo, se sacó los zapatos con los pies, miró su teléfono por última vez y sonrió a la imagen de Bella en él, minutos después quedó profundamente dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La clase de Historia Barroca había terminado y Alice salió bostezando mientras Bella le golpeaba el hombro negando con la cabeza y señalando a la profesora que las miraba a una distancia prudente, Alice soltó una risita y se guindó del brazo de Bella empujándola a caminar por los pasillos. La última clase del día había terminado lo cual significaba probablemente que se reunirían a cenar con el grupo, como era costumbre los viernes, como las otras facultades de la universidad estaban cerca todos se ponían de acuerdo al final del día y tenían una comida, con el pasar de las semanas Bella se había dado cuenta que el grupo había crecido considerablemente, Rosalie llevaba a Emmett con quien en definitiva estaba saliendo, aunque ella negara algo serio, Bella sabía que ahí había amor o estaba cerca. Emmett llevaba a su mejor amigo Jasper Whitlock que terminó siendo la debilidad de la pequeña duende, como ahora le decían a Alice. Y por último estaban Kate y Bella, lo cual en definitiva los dejaba como un grupo grande a diferencia de cuando solo eran ellas cuatro.

—Me había olvidado, Kate me envió un mensaje avisándome que invitaría al chico con el que comparte sociología —Alice vio la mirada confusa de Bella y le aclaró — El ardiente ojiazul.

—¡Ahh! Garret, —Alice asintió y Bella hundió sus hombros. Genial, además de que tenía casi cinco días sin ver a Edward, debía lidiar con tres parejas que seguidamente se volvían un poco empalagosas en su presencia.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah!, Isabella Swan, sé lo que estás pensando, te lo digo, la pasarás bien —Resignada, no le quedó de otra que forzar una sonrisa y montarse en el auto de su amiga rumbo a el McDonald's que quedaba a solo unas cuadras.

No tardaron en llegar ni diez minutos y ya todos estaban ahí, y rápidamente entraron en conversaciones habituales ente ellos, quejas sobre profesores, sobre los deberes que aún no hacían, planes para el fin de semana.

—Bella contesta —le habló Alice pasando su palma frente a sus ojos.

—Disculpa Alice, no te escuche, ¿Qué preguntabas?

—¿A quién mirabas?

—Solo creí haber visto a alguien que conozco, pero olvídalo, es imposible — Alice achicó sus ojos mirándola, el resto del grupo era ajeno a su pequeña charla. — ¿Qué me decías?

—Te decía si tú y Edward iban a estar libres mañana por la noche, todos iremos a ver una película al cine y quería saber si ustedes no acompañarían.

—Am, si claro, no hay problema —Bella dijo descuidadamente mirando aún a través de los cristales de lugar— Ya vengo Alice, iré a buscar mi teléfono, creo que lo dejé en tu auto— Alice frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, a pesar de que sabía que su teléfono estaba en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

Bella se disculpó un momento con el resto del grupo dando la misma escusa, pero ellos no prestaron mucha atención y salió del lugar mirando ansiosamente a ambos lado de la angosta calle, un auto pasó e inmediatamente la luces le permitieron vislumbrar lo que estaba buscando, se acomodó más en su abrigo y comenzó a caminar yendo al aparcamiento. Aquel hombre cuya estatura repasaba el metro ochenta se le hacía demasiado familiar, desde que había llegado se sentía observada y ahí estaba la razón de aquello.

—¿Jacob, qué haces aquí? — él se dio vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bella ¡Qué sorpresa! — le dijo él abrazándola, pero ella lo apartó.

—Tú ya me habías visto, estaba allá adentro — señaló el centro de comida a solo unos metros. — Y me mirabas desde afuera— le acusó— ¿Qué haces aquí?— repitió su primera pregunta, algo en aquella situación no le gustaba y por primera vez desde que conocía a Jacob, se sintió incómoda con su presencia.

—Yo solo caminaba por aquí, es cierto que te miré, pero no estaba seguro de que fueras tu, por eso no me acerqué —habló de forma casual metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, hacía mucho frio aquella noche— ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que me mudaría a Seattle? pues aquí estoy, vivo a solo unas calles de acá. Estás actuando un poco extraña ¿te pasa algo?— ella relajó su seño, es cierto él era uno de sus mejores amigos y lo estaba tratando como un acosador sexual.

—No es nada, solo olvídalo. ¿Hace cuánto que te mudaste? —él iba a contestarle pero la aguda voz de Alice lo interrumpió.

—Bella, ya nos vamos —se colocó a su lado y miró de arriba abajo a Jacob— ¿Quién es él?

—Alice, él es Jacob, un gran viejo amigo. Jacob, esta es Alice amiga y compañera de clases.

—Y hermana de su novio — aclaró ella, Jacob alzó las cejas en forma de interrogación— Fue un placer pero ella y yo ya nos vamos.

—Luego te hablo para que nos reunamos y platiquemos — Jacob ignoró a Alice mientras le hablaba a Bella.

—Claro, esperaré tu llamada. Dijo Bella en forma de despedida y se alejó con Alice, cuando estuvieron dentro del auto, Bella encendió la calefacción —¿Qué fue toda esa actitud de cuñada territorial?

—No fue nada, mmm sea quien sea él, no me inspira confianza…

—Vamos Alice, lo conozco desde que era niña. Fue mi mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo, solo es cuestión de que se conozcan mejor.

—Como sea — dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros tomando la ruta que las llevaría a casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¿Qué tal estuvo su noche chicas? —Preguntó Edward mientras las recibía en la puerta.

—Genial —fue todo lo que dijo Alice antes de subir corriendo las escaleras. Edward se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos a Bella.

—Te extrañé —dijo ella, apretándolo con fuerza.

—Y yo a ti pequeña — él acercó sus labios a los de ella para besarla suavemente. Juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos como siempre hacían después de pasar días sin verse— algo te preocupa ¿Qué es?

—Nada, no lo sé, hoy me encontré con Jacob y desde entonces me siento extraña, nada importante — aseguró ella tomándolo de la mano entrando completamente a la sala de estar.

—¿Jacob dices?—Edward se tensó.

—Sí, ya lo conociste ¿recuerdas? Cuando fuimos a ver a mi papá — Edward asintió mientras se acomodaban en el sofá.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? — preguntó entre dientes.

—Ahora vive en Seattle — contestó ella mientras se recostaba en su regazo.

Edward la acunó en sus brazos con temor. Si Jacob era lo mismo que Sam fue para Seth, tenía que hablar cuanto antes con Peter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: Lo se, lo se. Realmente lamento la tardanza, fueron muchas cosas las que me dificultaron el terminarlo. Este es mas como un capitulo de transición. Espero que les haya gustado y que puedan personarme la tardanza, a los que siguen leyéndome, muchas gracias por esperar y entenderme, un abrazo a todos.**

**XoXo**


End file.
